Boarding School
by austinallyforever
Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too? Rated K but in further chapters could be T. Will there be Auslly and Trez?
1. New School & Lies?

_Boarding School_

_Chapter One_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey to a boarding school as he is having to be transfered to Tulsa and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_**Author's Note: I have no idea how long this is going to be but hope you guys like it! R&R? Sorry if it's a little OOC!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, but I freaking wish I did!_

I looked out of my dad's car window, gazing at the sight of my new school, at all of the students looking over to the line of cars entering the school. Glaring at everyone with suitcases to see what they think of them, first judgements of people. Dad pulled into the side of the road and said goodbye to Joey as I got out of the car. They hugged and whispered things to each other, probably for Joey to look out for me and stuff like that. Then my dad came up to me, kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly.

"Look after yourself, I'll keep in touch." He says to me as we release from the hug.

"Yeah. Love you, Dad." I say as I grab mine and Joey's suitcases and bags from the boot of the car.

"Love you too, sweetie." To say I was nervous or scared was a _**HUGE**_ understatement. I tried to make it look like I was excited to go to school here and live here, but inside I'm scared my organs are going to collapse from the butterflies surrounding them.

"Okay so you and Joey need to stay near each other for today until you both make friends." He tells us as we glance at each other and nod. We got along well, better than most twins do anyway. We waved at Dad at picked up out bags; grabbed the handles to our suitcases and walked away. I saw the huge sign for our new boarding school.

_**Miami Coast Academy!**_

We walked through the gates and we eventually found the main office, we got our schedules, dorm room numbers and our keys. When we came out there was two people, they both looked about our age, one was a girl with black curly hair, she looked nice. And the other was a tall, blonde haired guy, he looked nice too.

"Hey, are you new too?" The girl asked me.

"Yeah, are you? I'm Ally, by the way." I tell her, trying to be as polite

"Yeah, I don't know where the hell I'm going. I'm Trish and that's my twin-brother, Austin. We look nothing alike, we're that type of twins." Trish says, at least I have someone who is like me. New and confused. Joey went over to Austin who had waved bye to Trish and walked away from her, probably to find his dorm. Joey headed to find his room too and we arranged to see each other at lunch as we didn't have any classes together today. Trish and me walked over to the girls' dorm and I went to my room. 213. And we found out that we were roomies! At least I have someone to talk to. We

unpacked and everything, I had the single bed in the room and she got the bottom of the bunk-bed. Our other roommate still hasn't shown up, I hope she's nice. The view from the room is...  
A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!  
You can see the beautiful beaches and the sun reflecting on it. I flicked through my student handbook and flipped to the rules page. Apparently boys are allowed in girls' rooms after 10:30PM and are allowed in the girls' lounge and roof as long as they're with a girl. BLEEEP! My phone beeped.

_**Joey: Hey, whats ur room number?x**_

_Me: 213. Y?x_

_**Joey: gonna stop by in a minute with my roomates they r hilarious.x**_

_Me: K. C u then.x_

I placed the phone back down and told Trish that Joey was stopping by in a minute.

"Who's Joey?" Did I not mention him?

"He's my twin brother. He said he's gonna stop by with his roommates. Apparently they're really funny." I explain.

"Okay." She says as she sits next to me on my bed.

"So what're you looking at?"

"Just flicking through stuff, I'm bored." I say as there's a knock at the door that must be Joey.

"I got it." I said as I jump up to get the door.

"Hey Sons." He's called me by that nickname for like ever! He used to call me _Sonny_, short for _Allyson_, just to annoy but apparently that was too much effort so now he calls me _Sons_.

"Hey. I thought you said you were bringing your roommates?" I say, stepping aside to let him in.

"I did, they're there." He said as he walked in, pointing behind him to Trish's brother and a red-haired boy.

"What's Austin doing here?" Trish asks as she walks up to me.

"I think he's my brother's roommate." I whisper to her.

"Austin, this is my little sister, Allyson. Sons, this is Austin." Joey introduces, he puts his hand up, waving at me. I smile back at him.

"I'm ten minutes older than you. And hey, _I'm Ally_."

"Fine. Dez, this is my _sister_, Allyson. Sons, this is Dez."

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Trish asked Austin, who shook his head.

"Eh, no-one's sitting next to me at all today so never mind, I'll probably head up to my next lesson to see if I sit next to anyone," Austin explains. "Joey, you didn't tell me this was my sister's room." He tells Joey as he looked back at Austin.

"I didn't know." He whispered back.

"Ally. We should, uh, we should. Uh, just go." Trish tells me as I look at her weirdly.

"Huh?"

"Come on." She took my wrist and drags me out, I grab my phone and keys before she could take me and apparently we were getting to class early. We were only going to afternoon classes today because we got here at like eleven. Class started at one and now it's twelve. It would probably take us that long to find our classes anyway. She helped me find my music class and I helped her find her art class. We both liked our lessons, by liked she meant she could stay awake in it, and when I meant like, I mean like! I love music so much, I want to be a singer or a songwriter when I'm older but it won't happen because I have AWFUL stage fright. When we actually got to class it was only five-past twelve, so I had some time to kill in there.

I walked into my class and there was about ten people already in there. I asked the teacher where to sit and she looked at her computer.

"What's your name?" She sounded like a strict teacher but, never mind.

"Allyson Dawson. But I get called Ally, miss." I say politely.

"Okay, you'll be sat over on that table." She points her finger to a table in the corner of the room, and then a face I recognized walked in. A blonde figure, Trish's brother.

"Hey, miss." He greets.

"Hi, Austin. I've sat you next to a new student." She tells him.

"Okay." He starts to walk over to the back of the room and then towards me. Oh, God.

"Hey. Allyson, right?" He says, sitting down next to me.

"Uh, yeah. But I go by Ally. Austin, right?" I tell him, pretending to not remember his name very well.

"Yeah. So, how's your first day so far?" I can tell he's trying to make conversation and fill the silence.

"Good, so how's living with my brother?" I say, smiling.

"He's freaking hilarious. You guys were close, huh?" He says, how did he know?

"How'd you know?" I said.

"He's told me all about you." He states. Oh... God...

"Oh, God. What'd he say?"

"Just that you and him were really close and that your dad said to keep his eye out for any guys that go near you and stuff." I raised my eyebrows.

"That's what they were whispering about when they were saying bye?" I questioned, I can't believe my dad would say that and Joey would tell his friends!

"He also asked me and Dez to keep his eye out for any guys that flirt with you and stuff."

** .GOD!**

"He asked you to do that?" I couldn't believe Joey would do that.

"Yeah, but I want you to know I'm not some creep that's gonna follow you around just looking for any guys. I'm wanna be your friend." He tells me. Awh.

"Thanks. And, I'd really like that," I assure him as a tall boy with brown hair walks in. "Who's that?" I ask, referring to the brown-haired boy.

"That's Dallas, player. You don't wanna get involved with him." He tells me as he rolls his eyes at him.

"Okay." I say awkwardly.

"Cool. So, you and Trish are roomies. What bed do you have?" He tells me, changing the subject

"The double bed and Trish has the bottom bunk. I dunno who's getting the top bunk but someone's stuff is unpacked there but we haven't met her yet." I tell him as I run my fingers through my hair because my fringe was getting in the way of my eyes.

"I have the single bed too in our room. And what's your room number again?" He asks, out of blue.

"213, why?"

"I know who lives in your room!" He tells me as I nod eager to know who lives with me and Trish. "My girlfriend, Natasha lives in 213." He continues.

"Oh, is she nice?" I tried to hide the upset look on my face because if I'm being completely honest, I really didn't want to hear that.

**(I was going to end it there, but I wanted to carry on for any readers! :D)**

"Yeah, she great. But she's not a big fan of new girls." He states.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not so sure of what he meant.

"She hates it when new girls come to this school, she doesn't mind new guys, but she hates new girls."

"So basically she likes it when new guys come to this school, but hates new girls," I say as he nods at me. "Why?"

"I think she's scared that one of them will be popular and take her Queen Bee rep." He whispers.

"Oh, she's the Queen Bee?"

"Yeah." He answers, smiling.

"So, how pretty is she then?"

"She's got gorgeous eyes and an amazing mouth. She's really pretty." Riinngg! His phone rings so he gets it out of his jeans pocket.

"Hello?" I overheard him talking but I couldn't hear the other person's voice. "Why? ... Yeah, she's next to me, why? ... Okay, yes I told her that... Ally, Trish wants to talk to you." He says, giving me his phone.

"Trish?" I ask into the speaker.

"Ally! Why haven't you been answering your phone?" She exclaims.

"It hasn't rung, I'll call you back on it. Bye, Trish."

"Wait, put me back to Austin," She orders so I give him back the phone. "Trish wants to talk to you." I tell him as he puts the phone against his ear, I heard a faint sound of her voice. It was LOUD. Two minutes later, he hung up and told me that Trish said to ring her so I pull out my phone and click on her contact, pressing dial.

"I'll be right back." I say as I turn around to go outside to take the call.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Austin hasn't tried anything on you, has he?" She sounded panicked.

"Huh? He said he had a girlfriend and that she was our new roommate."

"He's lying! He has no girlfriend and we have no other roommates, I called the main office and they said it's only me and you. He doesn't have the Queen Bee as a girlfriend. Tell him what we've said here, confront him"

"Really? He said her name was Natasha and that she had gorgeous eyes and an amazing mouth, are you sure?"

"Yes! He does this with all my friends that he likes the look of. Please, you need to believe me."

"Okay, I believe you. I gotta go, he's coming out of class to get me. Bye, I'll see you after class." I say, as I see Austin walking towards me.

"Bye, Ally." Then, we both hang up and I slip my phone back into my pocket as Austin approaches me.

_**Review? Did you like this? I don't know if I like it or not. Will Ally forgive Austin for lying?**_

_**~Amber :)**_


	2. Apologizes & Texts

_**Boarding School**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry if it's a little OOC! **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, but I do in my mind... FINE! I don't own Austin & Ally!_

"Hey." He greets.

"Hi." I say softly.

"What did Trish say?" He asks, intrigued.

"Just that you're a liar." I say and then turn around to walk in the opposite direction to the classroom.

"Wait, Ally!" He shouts after me as he runs to catch me up.

"What?" I snap as he stands in front of me to stop me from walking away.

"How am I a liar?"

"She said that you have no girlfriend, we have no other roommate and that you do the same thing with all her friends that you like the look of." I say as I tried to walk away again and then the bell rang.

"Well you've got to sit next to me for the next fifty minutes so you need to get over this."

"Get over what?" I spat as I walked quickly away from him and went to class.

"Come on, Ally. What the hell do you mean that I lied. All that is wrong, I thought Tash was in that room." I roll my eyes at him and suffered through the longest lesson of my life. When the lesson was finally over I walk out of the room very quickly so he couldn't catch me up, Trish was waiting for me in the hall.

"We've got gym, let's go." I say as I grab her wrist and rush off before her brother could catch us.

"Whoa!" We rush off and get to the changing rooms two minutes later. We changed into tanks and shorts and put our hair up into ponytails.

(www . polyvore allys_gym_outfit / set?id-50726110)

We walked up to the basketball court where we found some girls in tanks and shorts awaiting the arrival of our teacher.

Five minutes later, our coach turned up with the guys, I guess we're playing against them as they're only seven girls and seven boys here. Then I see the face of Liar, I mean Austin. I glare at him as he tries to smile at me. Then Joey ran over to me, obviously noticing my glare.

"Hey Sons, what's up with you and Austin?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I'll tell you later, yeah?" I tell him as he nods and walks over to Dez who was poking a basketball with his finger, weird?

"Alright class, girls vs. boys basketball match. Ella and Joey, you guys can be team captains so here's your ball and let's go!" He tells us as he threw a ball in the air, and blew his whistle as he ran off the court. Trish grabbed the ball from the air and I ran over to the basket so she throws it to me, I catch it and easily dunk in the basket.

"Whoa, the little one can dunk!" A deep voice shouted, looking at me, shocked.

"Wow! Yeah, get over it. Girls are better than boys at basketball, big whoop." I say sarcastically.

"Okay, okay." He replies, putting his hands up in mock defence.

"Ally!" A voice shouts, I turn to see a particular blonde.

"What?" I say.

"Would you just let it go already? It was one lie. Please?" Austin pleads with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll call you later."

"You don't have my number." He states.

"I'll get it off Trish."

I walked off the court and the lesson flew by, and me and Trish got back into our regular clothes, then we headed back to our dorm. I laid on my bed as I got my phone out of my pocket to ring my Dad to see where he was on the plane to Tulsa, while Trish watched TV on the couch. I clicked his contact and pressed dial as Trish's phone rang so she went outside to take the call.

"Hello?" Dad's voice answered.

"Dad, hey!" I greet.

"Hey honey, how's boarding school?" He asked.

"It's great. I share a room with this awesome girl called Trish and she's really nice. She has this twin called Austin and he's Joe's roommate." I explain to him, smiling as my phone beeps, showing me that I have another person on the line.

"That's great but I gotta go. Tell Joey to call me later. Bye sweetie." He says and then hangs up and I look at the screen to see who the other person was. It was an unknown number, I didn't want to answer it but I answered it anyway.

"Hello? Who is this?" I question into the speaker.

"Hey, Ally." A familiar voice answered.

"I said I'd ring you." I stated.

"I knew that you wouldn't though." He's got a point, I probably would've forgotten after a while.

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me. Please?" He begs.

"And what're we doing right now?" I ask, trying to make this moment a little less awkward.

"Stop joking. Come on, I am sorry. What will it take to make you forgive me?"

"Stop lying and I'll consider starting over with you." I state, I can't be friends with people who lie, I just can't.

"I told you I was sorry for lying, I'll never do that again." He assured me.

"How do I know? How can I trust you?" I question, how will he regain his trust?

"Turn around." He orders, out of the blue.

"Huh?" I turn around to see him in the window.

"Please," He pleads as I walk over to the window and open it. "Listen to me, I _am_ sorry I lied to you. I promise it will never happen again."

"Okay." I say, shortly after.

"Okay?" He say, but sounds like a question.

"Okay, we can start over." I answered as a large grin grew on his face.

"Really?" He exclaims as there's a knock at the door, I turn to get the door and open it.

"Hey, Sons." Joey greets as he walks in. When I turn back around I find that Austin had climbed through the window.

"Hey man, what're you doing here? Me and Dez have been looking everywhere for you."

"I came to say hi to Ally and see if she's okay, you told me to keep an eye out for her." Austin explained, he's good at lying. He better not lie to me ever again though.

"Okay, how was music Sons. You love music. Did you bring your book to boarding school?" Joey asked as he sat next to me on my bed as Trish walked back in.

"Whoa, your gone for two minutes and the brothers pile in!" Trish exclaims.

"Yeah, I liked music I have to sit next to Austin anyway, so at least I know the person I sit next to. And yeah, I brought my book, why?" I answer as Austin looked at me with a confusing look.

"She has this book my mum bought her before she uh... died. She uses it for her songs and diary. It's where she writes her songs and it's her diary too." Joey explained to him as Trish went and sat on her bed.

"You didn't tell me you wrote songs." Austin said to me so I simply shrugged.

"Yeah, she writes amazing ones. She used to write them and play them on the piano by herself but I always used to sneak in and hear her." Joey said, smiling.

"Cool, let's hear one." Austin said as he sat on the couch, looking at me. I looked up at Joey, silently begging him to tell him.

"She can't sing in front of people. Stage fright." He explained for me.

"Oh, why've you got stage fright?" Austin asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I tell Austin as I look down at the floor.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Joey, I'll see you in the room." Austin said as he waved at me and left the room.

"How was your first day then?" Joey said as he smiled at me.

"Interesting... You?" I tell him as I remember the way Austin lied.

"It was great, why was it interesting?"

"I made two friends, lost one and then got him back. Weird, huh?"

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Remember class starts at nine. Night." He said.

"Night. And I know this is an act. I'll wake you at 8:30." I say as I sat next to Trish on the couch while Joey smiled at me.

"Thanks, Sons." He says as he leaves.

"So, what happened when I was on the phone?" Trish questioned as she turned off the TV and started to get into bed.

"Oh, nothing much. Austin came in and apologized for lying and then Joey came in to say night. Same old, same old. Who was on the phone with you?" I explain as I grab my pyjamas and change in the bathroom.

"Cool, just my mum seeing how I was. Night." She called into the bathroom.

"Night!" I say back as I come out wearing my pyjamas.

**(www . polyvore allys_pjs/set?id=50797496)**

She got back into bed and faced the wall to go to sleep so I turned off the light and got into bed. It was only 10:10PM so I grabbed my phone and texted my dad goodnight. Bleeeppp! My phone beeped, signalling that I had a text from an unknown number. It read...

_**Hey, what hav u got first tmorro?**_

Who is this weirdo?

_Me: Who is this?x_

Usually I would have cut it down in text talk but for all I know it could be an elderly man, I really hope it's not though!

Bleeepp!

_**Austin: Austin**_

Oh! It's only Austin, thank god!

_Me: Oh. Catering y?x_

_**Austin: Wnted 2 c if u were in my class.x**_

_Me: K. What do u hav? And do u no where catering is?x_

_**Austin: I hav catering 2. U wanna walk 2 class with me tmorrro?x**_

_Me: sure. Meet me at my room at 8.45?x_

_**Austin: Okay, night Ally.x**_

_Me: Night.x_

I locked my phone and plugged it into the charger as I placed it on my bed-side table. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow I won't make a friend and then lose him within twenty minutes.

_**Review? Do you like this story? Promise to update ASAP. Byeee!**_

_**~Amber :)**_


	3. Natasha & Threats

_**Boarding School**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked the second chapter! Sorry if it's a little OOC! **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, only the plot..._

My alarm clock beeped at me and my arm flung out to the side, bashing it to shut the hell up. Remind me to put the alarm as a song? Trish rolled off her bed, making her shout in pain. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my fingertips, I stood up from my sitting position on my bed and helped Trish up from the floor.

"What time is it?" She moaned.

"twenty-past eight." I state as I stare at my alarm clock. I straightened my shorts looked back at Trish.

"Okay, I'm gonna grab a shower." Trish says as she grabs a towel and a robe as she walks out the room.

"Kay. Me too." I said as I grab another robe and another towel and run out of the room with Trish. I ran to Joey, Austin and Dez's room, still with my pyjamas on with a robe and towel over my arm. Joey had given me his key last night to his room for me to give him now because otherwise I won't be able to get in now. Confusing, huh?

So, I lift my hand with the key in it to the keyhole, slowly twisting it, I didn't want to wake Austin or Dez. I opened the door slightly and slipped in, closing the door behind me. I looked over to the single bed, where Austin was spread out with his cover on the floor next to him, he was snoring lightly. Aww. He looked cute, wait. What? Never mind.

I look on the bottom bunk and see my brother who wasn't snoring at all, as usual, his blanket was also on the floor and his cushion over his head. I creep over to his ear and whisper,

"Joe... Joe... Wake up... Joey," He didn't even flinch. "Joe. Joey," I say a little louder. "Joey!" I whisper-shout. Man, he's a heavy sleeper! Then Dez sat up at looked at me.

"Allyson?" He asked.

"Ally," I correct him. "Hey, just here to wake up my brother. Sorry, did I wake you?" I apologized.

"No, you didn't wake me. Just shout, no-one cares. Better than making me wake them up in two minutes." He said as he pointed to a bucket of ice-cold water, jumping off the top of the bunk bed.

"JOEY!" I shout. Joey flinches and opens his eyes quickly as Austin falls off the bed onto the hard floor.

"Wha-Wha? What happened!" Austin said in karate motion, flinging his arms back and forth, making me chuckle.

"Nothing. Joey, get up!" I snap as he rolls off the bed.

"Nice PJ's!" Joey exclaims, making the other two boys stare at me, mostly my uncovered legs.

"You bought me these." I state as I place his key on the bed-side table and start to leave the room.

"I know, that's why I said 'nice PJ's'!" I called down the hallway to me. I went to the shower room and locked the door as I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner that Trish had lent me when she left the shower room.

After my shower, I put the robe to cover myself and the towel wrapped around my hair, I looked at the clock, 8:40AM. CRAP! I have five minutes to get changed, brush my teeth AND be ready for Austin here. God. I ran back to our room and got changed into some dungarees, the nearest thing I could find. I blow dried my hair the best I could and put it in a loose-side-ponytail. I grabbed my blue pumps and slipped one on my foot as there was a knock at the door.

**(polyvore allys_outfit / set?id=50803936 Ally's Outfit)**

"Trish, could you get that?" I call from the corner as she goes and gets the door as she was sat on my bed which is closest to the door. She opened the door to see Austin there, all ready. I slipped on my other shoe and grabbed my backpack from my bed.

"Trish, what lesson do you have first?" I ask her, wondering if she wants to go to catering first.

"I've got Study Hall so I'm gonna stay here. What's Austin doing here?" She states as she sits back down.

"He's got catering with me, so he said he'd show me where it is." I tell her as she glanced at Austin suspiciously.

"Austin. Bathroom. A word. Now." She orders as Austin walks in and went into the bathroom with Trish while I sit on my bed.

_**(Phhfft! Like I'm not gonna show you the conversation between Trish and Austin so here's their "talk" in third person...**_

_**"What are you doing?" Trish whisper-shouted at her brother who was confused - according to the expression on his face.**_

_**"What do you mean? I'm taking her to class. Shoot me." He whispers back, mocking her. Trish walks over to the door and locks it.**_

_**"You do this all the time! You always are like this to my friends! Flirty and stuff! Just stop it, Ally's a fragile girl so be normal to her! Because believe it or not, not every girl in the world wants to date you!" Trish shouts, quietly so Ally couldn't hear her.)**_

Five minutes later, they came out of the bathroom. I couldn't hear what they were saying at all but when they came out, they both looked frustrated.

"You ready to go?" Austin says, with his backpack on one of his shoulders, I stand up and I put my backpack on as I nod yes. Then I wave bye to Trish and walk out with Austin.

"What was that about?" I ask, as a girl I'm assuming Austin knows come up to us. She had a sleeveless top, which was quite nice if she wore a jacket or some jeans with, but she wore a skirt showing half of her butt and massive high heels. Her face was plastered with make-up and on her face was a HUGE smile. There was A LOT of yellow! Didn't help that she had a really bright colour of blonde hair, it hurt my eyes to look at it.

**(polyvore natasha /set?id=50810304)**

"Austy!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting one of her legs in the air.

"Hey Tash, what're you doing here?" Austin questioned her, smiling as they released from the "hug". I noticed two boys behind her, with a load of bright pink suitcases and bags.

"I'm moving back into 213!" She exclaimed. Austin _was _telling the truth, I felt horrible, but actually I felt a little bit jealous now too, but why? I don't have a crush on him. Right? Natasha glared at me as if to say,_ 'what the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?'_

"Oh, she's Ally. She lives in 213 too." Austin explained.

"Okay, well if _you_ live in that room. Stay out of my way and we should be okay. Anyone else live there?"

"My sister." He answers. Natasha sighs heavily and walks away, heading towards our room I guess. I ring Trish quickly and tell her that we have company. After that I automatically apologize.

"Austin, I am so sorry. I made you apologize for something you didn't do. I'm so sorry, I- I thought you lied and you didn't. Because she's-she's real and living with us. And, you apolo-" He stopped me by hugging me, tightly wrapping his arms around me.

"Shh. You talk too much, it's fine. Really. It is," He assured me as we released from the hug as I smiled at my feet. "Come on, let's get to class." He continues as he starts walking again. I follow after him, but when I look back I see Natasha, glaring at me.

Ten minutes later, we was sat in the lesson, I was sat next to Austin again. His hair was flopping in the right place and he was smiling that million-dollar smile of his. You know, the one that makes me melt? _SHUT UP, ALLY!_ No, I don't think that, he is just my best friend's brother, or my brother's best friend. That is it.

"Okay class, until next lesson. Goodbye." The teacher said as he dismissed us.

"Ally, what have you got next?" Austin asked.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find Trish." I tell him shyly, I might play the confident girl sometimes, but really I'm just the girl next door. Girl next door. That's a good song lyric. I'll put that into a song later, after I walk out of the door, Natasha pulls my backpack from behind me and pulls me to face her.

"Look, _Ally_. I don't like you hanging around _my_ boyfriend. I am the head of this school, I am the head cheerleader and if you don't butt out of our lives, I'm gonna get involved. Are we clear?" She threatened, I nod as I struggle to get away so she lets me go but then pulls me back again. "And, there's a dance coming up, in two days. Make sure he likes my dress and make sure he _hates_ yours. Got it? This conversation never happened." I nod as I run off to find Trish and tell her everything that's happened.

The next day, me and Trish decide instead of getting dates to this dance we're just going to go as friends, people might think it's lame but what should we care? Trish picked out a dress that we both loved, I was picky picking out my dress because I was scared of what would happen if Austin liked it too.

_**Please review! I'm planning this story to be at least ten chapters so hope you like it!**_


	4. Talks & Dances

_**Boarding School**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked the third chapter. This chapter's going to be short, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! Sorry if it's a little OOC! **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, but I freaking wish I did!_

I looked at the dress laid on my bed. I loved it, it was a creamy colour, lace sleeves and it went down to my knees, not trying too hard but it was just enough. With beige coloured flats and golden coloured heart shape studs to match it. I held a sliver necklace with _'Love'_ on it.

"Just wear it!" Trish told me. "You will look beautiful and if that Natasha girl does anything, then I'll be right at your side."

"Okay. I'll put it on." When I came back out she sat down with her hand over her mouth. And then I brushed my hair, it had some curls in it as my hair is naturally curly.

**(polyvore allys_dance_outfit / set?id=51000724)**

"Ally, your beautiful." She says, smiling.

"Thanks, but you look like a million bucks. Look at you! Who are you trying to impress?"

"This guy, but I don't wanna talk about it." She says when there's a knock at the door, with no doubt it's probably Natasha, checking how I look. When I open the door I see the face of her, looking me up and down.

"Great! You look terrible! Austin will hate that dress! Bye!" Natasha squeals happily in my face as she skips back down the corridor with her friend, Chloe.

"Okay... Let's go to the dance huh?" Trish suggests as she drags me out of the room with her.

When we got to the gym, we found Dez, Joey and Austin, I would've thought they'd have dates.

"Where's your dates? And I don't think I've ever seen any of you even wearing a shirt, never mind a suit." Trish says as I try to walk away from the three, I didn't want to but I had no choice, Natasha hated me even thinking about Austin.

"We came as friends, forgot to ask someone." Joey explains for the three as Austin and Dez eye me and Trish.

"Where are yours?" Austin and Dez ask us in unison.

"We came as friends. Like most 15-year-old girls do." Trish snaps.

"Okay, I'm gonna go before a particular g-" I begin.

"AUSTIN!" Natasha's voice shouts from the entrance.

"I'm going now." I say as I rush to the over corner of the room and sit down, alone. I see Austin start to look at me as Natasha practically attacks him.

"Austin! Do you wanna dance?" She asks him giddily.

"Wow, 'lotta pink you're wearing, huh?"

**(polyvore natashas_dance_outfit / set?id=50861761)**

"Yeah, so wanna dance? I love this song."

"Uh, ." He answers as he walks over to the dance floor. No make that he gets dragged over to the dance floor. He danced to her with that song after the song ended, the principal walks onto the stage they had made for tonight.

"Hello students, this dance end in ten minutes. So I'm just going to announce who won homecoming king and queen. King goes to..." He says into the mic as he rips open an envelope. "Austin Moon!" He calls into the crowd, Austin looked surprised but after hesitating he went up and took the crown after thanking the principle for the crown and I could tell he didn't want the crown on but eventually went off the stage and put it on his head. "And homecoming queen goes to..." Let me guess, is it, "Natasha Golding!" Natasha willingly runs onto the stage, proudly, and lets the principle place the crown on her head.

Austin began to walk over to me, he must've noticed that I've been spaced with him recently.

"Hey." He greets quietly, approaching me. He sat next to me and gave me a plastic cup of punch.

"Thanks." I whisper to him and look down at my feet as I take the small cup with red juice inside.

"What did I do?" He asks me, making me look up into his kind, light brown eyes.

"Huh?"

"You're not doing anything with me anymore. You haven't even spoken to me in like two days ago. Did I do something wrong?" He sounded upset and worried, had I made him like that?

"No, you didn't." I tell him.

"Did someone say something to you about me?" I nodded my head slightly. "Who?"

"I can't tell you." I state, hardly audible, it was that quiet.

"Why not? Please, I won't tell anyone. Please?" He begs quietly.

"It, it w- It was. Natasha." My voice cracks as I say her name.

"What did she say?"

"She told me to stay away from you and let you two get together, or else." I tell him quietly as I take a sip of my drink, worried about what he was going to say next.

"And you were scared," He finishes me. So I nod my head. "It's okay, she won't take me. Yeah, I like her and apparently she likes me too, but I'll be your friend. Was that what you were scared of?" I nod my head at him.

"I was scared that she'd take you and we wouldn't be friends anymore. That happened to my old best friend, Sam. We were as close as ever and he had a crush on this girl, he started dating her when he was fourteen after being best friends with me since we were pretty much born and then I was left to fall through the cracks." I explain to him.

"Listen to me, that will never happen to us. I promise you." He assures me.

"Okay. Now, go get your girl. I'll see you tomorrow."

_**Review?**_


	5. Wanting & What's Wrong?

_**Boarding School**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked the forth chapter! It was REALLY short, I'm sorry! Sorry if it's a little OOC! This one's going to be longer but the next one's is going to be longer and I'm pretty sure you Auslly lovers are going to love the next few chapters. Trust! Gotta start writing, already given too much away! This chapter's set three years later, sorry but if I wrote those three years in it would be just sad and depressing. **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, but I wish I did!_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, AUSTIN! YOU TALK TO HER LIKE WE DID WHEN WE FIRST GOT TOGETHER! ... I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Natasha screamed down the phone to Austin. His poor eardrums, they've probably burst, mine have. I grab my book and scribble in some lyrics as I get my phone and plug in to some music, to try and drown out he shouts to Austin. When they hang up I pause my music and text Austin.

_Me: Are you ok? Ears ok?xxx_

_**Austin: Prob burst, u?xxx**_

_Me: Sames xxx c u tomorro and normal time?xxx_

_**Austin: Kay xx c u tomorro xx is Tash still in there screaming at u?xxxx**_

_Me: No, went to cheer practice I think xxxx _

_**Austin: Good xx Bye xxxx**_

_Me: Bye xxx_

The next day, Austin got here at normal time and walked me to my first class, it wasn't with him but he still walked me to it.

"So, you asked Natasha to prom yet?" I ask, as it's prom in two days.

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll wanna go after this fight."

"You end up going together. Trust me." I state.

"You have english, what do I have?" He asks me as we walk around campus, changing the subject.

"History." We didn't know our own schedules but we knew each other's.

"Okay, let's go." He says as we begin to walk towards my classroom.

When we got there, he told me the usual. The same speech.

"Wait here for me to get you after class, yeah?"

"I've heard this speech a billion and three times. I wait here, you come get me so I don't go by myself, blah, blah, blah." I tell him, almost giggling.

"Yeah, whatever." He says as he kisses the top of my head, like he always does.

That must've been the most boring lesson in the history of boring lessons, but anyway, now it's finished. I put my book into my backpack and walk out the classroom, I stop where Austin told me to and await his arrival. There he is, when he approaches me he smiles and then we were interrupted.

"AUSTIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER, AGAIN!" Natasha shouts at him, approaching us.

"Uh, hi?" He says, almost like he was asking.

"I'm waiting." She says as she crosses her arms and taps her foot on the ground impatiently.

"For what?" He questions.

"An apology!" She snaps.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He says, obviously not meaning it.

"AWH!" She squeals and pulls him into a kiss. A sickening kiss to me. I hated seeing them together. I hated, no make that despised seeing them together. I walk behind them and Austin sees me, I wave bye to him and walk out of the english building and go to my room as I had study hall.

Hours later at 10:30PM, I find myself still sitting on my bed, just writing that song I've been working on since this morning. Then there's a knock at the door. I open the door to reveal Austin. What the hell?

"Hey." I greet him, smiling.

"Hi. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier." He tells me.

"It's okay, I'm not mad, it's not your fault." I assure him that I'm okay.

"Yeah it is, you had to walk to class by yourself."

"I had study hall. I'm fine." I say, again.

"What have you been doing, by yourself?"

"Finishing my song." I say simply.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

"Bye." I said as he kisses my forehead, goodnight, gently.

"Night." I shut the door behind him and then I get into my pyjamas, turn off the lights as Natasha walks through to doors.

"Night weirdo's." She says to me and Trish as we close our eyes and fall asleep.

The next day flew by, but in the morning Trish wanted me to go with her to buy a prom dress for tonight. I went of course, but just for her, I'm not going. The definition of prom is to dance the night away with your date or your boyfriend and celebrate your last days at high school, but with me: I have no date or boyfriend, if I go I have to go with Trish by my side because she's going with Dez, (did I mention they dated now? No? Well they do, they're the cutest couple ever. I wish I could have that) and to top it off, if I do go - I'll have to watch Austin and Natasha dance their night away. No, I'm good. I don't want that, no thank you.

When me and Trish got to the dress store, she bought a beautiful dress and told me to get one.

"I've got a back-up dress just in case I go anyway. I don't think I am though." I tell her.

"Okay then, let's get me ready." She says as she carries her bag with the prom in it back to our room with me beside her.

When we get back our room, Trish put on the dress and came out and I did her make-up. I painted her nails purple to match her purple dress that came down to her knees, I put on her pink lipstick on her lips, then I put mascara and eyeliner on her and finally put on some purple eye-shadow. Her make-up was done. By the time I finished she was almost complete. I gave her pair blue-coloured feather ear-rings which she slipped through her pierced ears. She looked complete, except the fact she had no shoes on, she skipped over to her bed and put on her shoes. She couldn't be bothered to do anything to her hair so she brushed it and clipped her fringe back out of her face.

**(polyvore trishs_prom_outfit / set?id=51002100) **

Then she went into the bathroom to check herself in the mirror as there was a knock at the door, she signalled me to get it, it was probably Dez to pick her up. And I was right, because when I opened the door I found a very smartly dressed Dez.

"Hey, why aren't you dressed?" He greets as I let him in and he sits on my bed.

"Not going. Not really my thing. No date so, what's the point?" I explain.

"Austin said you were going." He says.

"No, I told him that I wasn't going but I had a dress in case Trish drags me there." I tell him as he smiles.

"That reminds me when I kinda asked Trish to prom," I look at him confused so he continues, "She punched my head and told me to take her to prom or else." I laugh. That sounds like Trish. When she comes out of the bathroom, Dez greets her with a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

"Hey, I want a picture of you before you go." I say as I pick up my phone and select 'Camera'. They both nod and stand in front of the window, the perfect background. The midnight sky with the light of the moon glittering over the sea's crashing waves on the shore. Dez and her hugged as they smiled at my phone, perfect. I clicked 'capture' and showed them the cutest picture I've ever seen.

After that they left, but not before they tried to make me go, but I refused and shooed them off. Alone until like eleven-thirty. Natasha was staying at her friend, Chloe's and getting ready for prom there so it was just me and Trish tonight but for now it was just me.

Half-an-hour later, there was another knock at the door. Who the hell? Everyone who I knew as at prom. Except Joey, he's hanging out with his mate a year below us. I hesitated but I eventually answered it to see my dorm advisor, Alex.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I ask.

"I just wanted to see who is and isn't at prom in grade twelve. That's all. Hey, I saw that blonde friend of yours earlier. Looked upset." She explained. Was she talking about Austin?

"Austin?"

"Yeah, him. He looked upset. Anyway, night, Ally." She says as she walks back down the hall. I shut the door behind her and looked at the dress in front of me. Maybe I should go to prom, but leave before they announce kind and queen. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I pick up the dress in front of me, it was the dress Mum bought me a week after being told she had a month to live.

When I was five, Mum was diagnosed with cancer, after fighting it for a year, the doctors told her she had only a month to live. She decided she was going to make videos of every piece of advice she had for me about anything she knew Dad or Joey couldn't help me with. Like boys and "girl issues".

She bought me this dress three weeks after being told and gave me her necklace, it was a series of musical notes because she knew I loved it even at the age of five. She told me not to give up on my dreams and when I wear this necklace to sing with no fear whatsoever. Ever since she passed away, I have had stage fright, that's why I have stage fright. Because my mummy isn't there to see me.

I change into the flowing, white dress with darker material on it to look like flowers, and place the sliver music necklace around my neck. Along with a necklace I bought with Trish yesterday it read, _'LOVE'_ in bold letters. Then I brushed my hair and plaited a small part and clipped it to the other side of my head, I put on a flower hairband to match my dress but pink coloured flowers and then I put on my small amount of make-up. A few strokes of mascara and a little lip gloss and then I'm done. I slip in some pink coloured feather ear-rings and my black small-heel shoes, then I look at myself in the mirror.

**(polyvore allys_prom_outfit / set?id=50819498) **

I pick up my key to the room and my phone, slipping them into my almost invisible dress pocket, hoping they wouldn't fall out. I turn out the lights and then walk down the corridor (after closing the door that is) until I see the gym door, but I'm distracted by an empty room with a wooden-coloured, acoustic guitar alone inside. I look towards the gym but then I walk in slowly and sit on a chair as I pick up the beautiful instrument and pluck the strings. I play the song I finished earlier. And then my heart sings out the lyrics.

_**(I don't own Taylor Swift's song, You Belong With Me)**_

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about_

_Something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story_

_Like I do,_

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and_

_I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time,_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me,_

_Walkin' the streets with you_

_and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself,_

_"Hey isn't this easy,"_

_And you've got a smile that_

_Could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey, what'cha doin' with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and_

_I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time,_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me?_

_Standing by,_

_Waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_You belong with me,_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think i know it's with me,_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me,_

_Standing by_

_Waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me,"_

I finished the song and smiled at the back of the room, but then I heard clapping from behind me. I turned around slowly to see about ten people, Trish, Dez, Joey, about five people from my classes that I recognized and a few that I've never seen in my life. I began to shake as I put the instrument back in it's stand, Trish sped over to me to keep me steady.

"You came!" She whisper-squeals as I look at her, still shaking like hell.

"G-get me out of t-this r-room." I struggle to say but I get it out, so Trish walks me to the doors of the gym.

"Go on in, I'm gonna go get Dez." Trish says as she walks back to the room I was just in.

I walked through the doors and saw couple's dancing quickly to the rap songs playing through the DJ's small music equipment. I saw some friends hanging around the edge of the gym and some people standing around the punch and food table. Then I spotted Austin, he was alone and Alex was right, he look upset. I went over to him and when he saw me his face lit up and he hugged me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I greet as he hugs me.

"Nothing." He replies, I release from the hug and then we both smile.

"Come on, what's happened? Did something happen with Natasha?" I ask as he smiles broadly at me.

"It doesn't matter, I know what I want now." He tells me as he smiles at me, showing his white teeth perfectly.

_**Review? What does Austin want now? Will Auslly ever form?**_


	6. My Dream Come True & All About Us

_Boarding School_

_Chapter Six_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_Author's Note: Hope you liked the fifth chapter! It was longer but this next chapter is my favourite, this is like my sixth time writing because I wanted it to be perfect. Sorry if it's a little OOC! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, but I would love to!_

"You know what you want? What is that then?" I ask as _All About Us_ by _Owl City_ and _He Is We_ starts to play through the small speakers: in other words the only equipment the school could afford.

"Remember to vote for your next prom king and queen. But for now this is _All About Us_. So get the special someone and dance with them close." The DJ announces as Austin asks me something.

"Can I have this dance?" He asks me and I begin to feel nervous.

"I don't know how to dance." I admit sheepishly, he just smiles.

"Just follow my lead, you'll be great. I promise, pleeaasse. For me?" I nod my head as he offers his hand for me to take. I take his hand and he leads me to the dance floor. We got to the dance floor as we got into a dancing position as the speaker's play,

_"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet_

_Give it a try, it'll be alright,"_

_"The room's hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right,"_

_"Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but_

_It's oh, oh, all about us,"_

_"Suddenly, I'm feeling brave_

_Don't know what's got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, Can I hold you close?"_

When _Owl City_ sang his solo, it was almost like Austin was tell me he was feel brave and he was asking me if you could dance slow, if he could hold me close. It was unreal. Not reality, that's how it felt.

_"The room's hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right,"_

_"Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but_

_It's oh, oh, all about us,"_

The crowd around us kept 'awww'ing and we were the only two people on the dance floor now, everyone else was watching us. Usually I would've freaked out about my stage fright but since I was with Austin, I felt safe. Like there was nothing to worry about. It might sound cliché, but it's true.

_"Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh I'm really feeling it,"_

_"Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_Love I'm really feeling it,"_

_"Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_Love I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?"_

Austin smiled at me as he spun me around, while I turned I saw Dez and Trish all looking, smiling proudly at us. Had they wanted this to happen? Like I have?

_"Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's all, all, all, all_

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt, but_

_It's all, all about us,"_

He spun me back into his arms and turned me around the other way, still broadly smiling the same smile I saw when I first met him. I saw an angry Natasha at the doors, I forgot about her. Oh, God. Nothing will happen because they're still together. When he spun me back he must've saw he too and mouths to me, _'We broke up'_.

_"Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us_

_(Hey-ey hey)_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_It's all about us,"_

The last line played as we sway a final time before the song ended, but when it did. Everyone cheered for some reason, I don't know. Austin opened his mouth to say something but I was practically attacked by Trish, she was excited that I finally got a boyfriend. But was he my boyfriend? We hadn't even said anything to each other, we just danced. He's not my boyfriend... yet.

Dez went over to Austin, congratulating him on getting a girlfriend. I was his girlfriend? And then, Trish went over to Dez and dragged him away.

"I think these two need to talk," She told them. "Talk." She ordered us to do as she and Dez walked off.

He walks back over to me and smiled.

"Ally, will you go to prom with me?" He asks me quietly.

"Yes. I'd love to." He began to lean in. Is he going in to kiss me? Please God, let him kiss me! PLEASE! His eyelids fluttered closed as did mine as our lips collided, as we experienced the best kiss in the history of best kisses of human-kind. His arms rested comfortably on my upper back while mine played with his blonde locks that must've took him hours to do but neither of us cared. When we released, our hands lowered, our fingers entwined and we were now holding hands.

We walked over to the punch bowl and got two cups of punch and then walked to the corner.

"Uh, I was, uh. Wondering if you um, would -if you wanted to- to be my girlfriend?" He asked me nervously as I began to smile yet again.

"I'd love to." I answer as our two best friends appear out no-where.

"Congratulations!" They exclaim as me and Austin laugh at them, they must've been watching us from the other end of the room.

"I'm gonna get going, I promised myself I wouldn't stay for king and queen." I tell my friends and boyfriend (LOVE SAYING THAT) as they all look at me.

"What? You can't go! It's prom you have to stay!" Trish says loudly as Austin smiles at her.

"I'm gonna get going too, I didn't wanna stay for king and queen either." He says as Trish and Dez nod, defeated.

"Alright, fine. I'll be back in half an hour, Al." Trish says to me so I nod back at her.

"Don't take any of my cookies I put in the dresser!" Dez spits at Austin as Dez glares at him.

"Okay, fine," Austin says to him and then looks at me as the principal walks into the gym. "Come on, let's go." He says to me as we begin to walk towards the doors of the gym.

When we were out of the gym, we began to walk towards my room first. As we were walking, he began to hold my hand, if it was anyone other than him that I had only just began to go out with - it wouldn't of been okay, but I trusted him and liked him a lot. So it was okay.

"So, you wanna tell me what the hell happened with Natasha?" I ask, impatiently.

"She cheated on me with Byran." He states, he didn't seem to care much.

"Oh. I'm sorry, are you okay?" I ask him, feeling bad for bringing it up. If I got cheated on, I wouldn't want to talk about it. I know I wouldn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It made me do something I've been hoping to happen for a while though." He tells me.

"And what's that?" I say, feeling oblivious but I had no idea of what he was on about.

"This." He tells me as he raises his hand which had hold of mine.

"Oh." I say, realising what he meant as we approached my room. I put my hand into my pocket and reach for my key while I released the grip of Austin's hand.

"Wait." He says quickly, I turn to face him immediately as I hear him.

"What?" I ask him as he smiles and gently brushes his lips and against my cheek, which afterwards were flushed with red. He smiled at my blushing cheeks as he pecked my cheek again.

"Night." He whispers to me, sweetly.

"Night. See you tomorrow." I whisper, I turn to face the door and get my key out and turn the key. I close the door behind me, I change into my pyjamas and then sit on my bed with my phone against my ear as I had just received a call.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey." Austin's voice answered, it'd only been five minutes since he left but I still liked hearing his voice, cliché right?

"Hey, what's up?" I say as Trish walks through the door and sits next to me on my bed, listening to our conversation.

"I just wanted to tell you something." He states as Trish smiled at his tone.

"What's that?" I ask, curious as what he was going to say next.

"I can't walk you to class in the morning. I have a final music exam before school starts for an hour." He tells me. I could tell he was nervous about the exam, just by the tone of his voice.

"Okay, that's fine. Good luck. I'll see you around then." I wish his all the luck in the world, all I want is for him to get signed and be a famous singer. If you heard him sing - you would too.

"I'll find you at lunch." He says as I smile at the thought.

"Okay, night." I say into the speaker and I hear him mumble, _'night, Alls'_ into the phone as we both hang up.

I put the phone on my dresser as Trish asks me where my key was, usually it was on my dresser but then I remember putting it back in my prom dress.

"It's in my pocket of the dress, I'll get it." I say as I grab the dress from my wardrobe and stick my hand inside the pocket, the key was inside and then I put the dress back up and as my pocket was now inside-out - I put my hands in both pockets and straighten them out. I find a small piece of paper in the pocket as I get the key out of the other pocket. The note read,

_Ally,  
Just wanted to say goodnight again because I know you'll probably find this at like midnight. See you tomorrow, really glad me and Tash broke up because otherwise this wouldn't have happened, no matter how much I dreamt of it.  
Love, Austin :)  
xxxxxxxxxx_

While reading the note he had left, I smiled to myself as Trish stood next to me and read the note also.

"Awh. That's so sweet." She tells me as she stands up and walks over to her bed.

"I know, right?"

Review? AUSLLY FORMED! YAY! How sweet is that though! A note? AWH!


	7. Necklaces & Loving Life

_**Boarding School**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked the sixth chapter! It was my favourite, I wrote that chapter at least three times just trying to make it amazing, sorry if I disappointed you but here's chapter seven! Sorry if it's a little OOC! **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, :(._

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my beeping alarm clock which also woke Trish up. Natasha is staying at Chloe's until we leave this school, I hated even thinking of leaving, I put that though to the back of my mind, I didn't _want_ to think about it - I didn't _need_ to think that. Me and Trish did the usual routine, she got the first shower while I made sure Joey was up and then I got the next one.

Trish and I walked to class together, (we had the same class - it was double maths) as Austin had that music exam and then she had some other classes while I had study hall and english.

At lunch, I bought some food that I could eat while walking - a sandwich. - Then I just walked around campus alone, Austin told me he was going to meet me at lunch, but never told me where.

Eventually the bell rang which meant I had spent lunch all alone with no company of Austin. I started to walk to my music class and when I open the door of the Arts' building, I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I knew who it was just by the feel of him. By the sparks I felt shooting up and down my body. It was Austin.

"I'm so sorry." He apologizes as he stands next to me and faces me as we walk.

"It's okay, you had that exam. You probably needed rest." I say as I look at him.

"No, I was looking everywhere for you. But I couldn't find you anywhere."

"It's okay. You have art so I'll see you after class, yeah?" I tell him as he looks at me suspiciously.

"Now I know you're upset, I always walk you to your class and I mean outside your class. Please just forgive me."

"Okay, I was upset but I'm fine now. I promise." I assure him as I kiss his cheek gently.

"I'll see you after class." He says while we approach the door of my classroom.

"Okay, bye." I say and enter my class.

That night flew bye and then before I knew it, it was two days later! The school day went by really slowly as I had no lessons with anyone I actually knew well. Anyway after school, I waited for Austin and we didn't feel like going back to our rooms, or each other's rooms so we walked around campus. Our hands were connected, when we open the doors to the girls' lounge, I see a poster.

_**GRADE 12 GRADUATION CEREMONY**_

_**As you know, all of you grade 12's are leaving on the 16th July. **_

_**The ceremony where you will graduate is on the 14th July. **_

_**Please show up in the main staging area after lunch then.**_

_**ARE YOU GRADUATING?**_

_-Principal Matthews._

We're graduating tomorrow? Austin must've seen it too because I saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes. He noticed my eyes which were struggling to stay open due to the tears filling them.

"Come on." He whispered to me as he slipped his arm around my waist and began to walk quicker.

When we walked in, we were the only two in the girls' lounge so I sat down on the couch with my feet flat on the ground while Austin laid down with his head on my lap. I immediately began playing with his blonde locks as a tear dripped onto my t-shirt, Austin slowly lifted his hand to my cheek and wiped the wetness away.

"Don't cry, please. I hate it when you cry." He says as he gently brushes his finger below my eye, wiping away the small amount of wetness, due to my tears.

"I can't help it." I tell him as another tear rolls down my cold cheek.

"Come on," He tells me as he sits up next to me. "You don't need to cry about this."

"Yes, I do. We're leaving this place in like four days." I tell him as he puts his arm around me and looks me dead in the eye.

"I know you're worried about that, but it's not like we're never gonna see each other ever again." He tells me comfortingly.

"It's sweet that your trying to cheer me up, but you live in California and I live in Miami. We are never going to see each other again after this." I say as I look down at my feet.

"Shh, no talk like that. I promise you that this isn't going to be it for us. I swear." He promises me as he lifts my head by putting his thumb underneath my chin and pushes it up slowly and gently.

"You can't promise that. You don't know, you can't see the future." I say as I begin to walk off. But he runs after me and stops me.

"Wait, there's a party for the twelve's and I really don't wanna go. Are you?" He asks me, out of the blue.

"I don't think so, why, you wanna hang out?" I say as I look at him.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something." He tells me as I begin to walk towards my room; he follows me and eventually catches up with me.

"I'll see you later, meet me here when that party starts." I tell him as we approach the door of my room.

"At ten-thirty?"

"Yeah, see you then." I say as I lean in towards his cheek, but before I can he pecks my cheek so I smile and gaze at the person in front of me.

"Bye." I walk through the door and lay down on my bed, I got changed into a white t-shirt, blue skirt and denim waistcoat and brushed my hair at 10:15PM - just because I was hanging out with Austin at ten-thirty. I put on some ear-rings and a necklace, then just brushed my hair and awaited Austin's arrival.

Ten minutes later, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answer because I forgot to check the ID.

"Hey Alls." Austin's voice greets me happily.

"Hey. Can't you make it or something? What's up?" I ask him as he supposed to be here five minutes ago.

"Yeah, but can we meet in half an hour. Something's happened at home and it's good now, I just need to get ready and grab a shower." He tells me.

"Okay then, I'll see you then."

"And can you meet me at the fountain? It's just I wanted to hang out there for about ten minutes before heading back to your room." He asks me, what's going on? He's never late and he always meets me, not the other way around. What is going on? No matter how much I trust, and maybe love him, I'm only human. I could only think the worst.

"Okay. I'll er, see you then." I say into the phone speaker softly as I press the red 'end call' button after finishing my sentence. Okay, so I've got some time to kill. I gaze out of the window and see my friends all celebrating their last days at this school. Then my phone goes off again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Al!" Trish voice greets.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask as I lay down on my bed.

"Where are you? It's the twelve party tonight! Graduating tomorrow it's our last day of being a twelve!" She exclaims down the phone to me.

"I have to meet Austin at eleven at the fountain. He said he wanted to tell me something and that he wasn't going." I explain as I hear her giggle.

"Really? He wants to tell you something? Oh my gosh!" She squeals.

"What?" I ask her, dumbfounded.

"Do you have no shame? You don't have the slightest clue of what he might tell you, two days after we go home. After you've been dating for a while." I had a feeling she was dropping hints, but I still couldn't pick it up.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about, I gotta go. It's eleven. Bye, see you later." I say as I hang up the phone and put the phone in my pocket, along with my keys and walk out of the door.

By the time I get to the fountain, Austin is already there with both of his hands behind his back. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a tracksuit jacket and his signature ripped jeans and chains.

"Hi." I greet him softly as a girl approaches us.

"Hey!" The girl says to both of us.

"Hi." I repeat, but to the girl this time. I stand next to Austin and smile widely.

"Who's she?" I say to Austin, still with a wide smile and not moving my mouth whatsoever.

"I don't know just keep smiling and she'll go away." He says back to me, also between his teeth of the wide smile on his face.

"Bye!" She exclaims to both of us and runs off.

"Okay..." Austin says slowly, but his hands were still behind his back.

"What's in your hand?"

"Turn around." He orders to me with a soft voice as I turn so my back is in front of him. I feel his arms go around my neck and place a cold necklace and do the lock at the back, I look down at the necklace to see the most beautiful but of jewellery I've ever laid my eyes on. It was a silver necklace with a large 'forever' in script writing resting against my chest.

"I - I can't. I can't take this." I stammer, admiring the delicate jewellery around my neck.

"Yes, you can. And you will, because it will remind you of the day I told you something I've been planning to since I met you." He says as I turns me around to face him.

"What?" I say as I look up, the sky was black, the stars were in every spot and the moonlight lit the entire country - I'm guessing. All of a sudden, fireworks shot into the sky. We both looked at each other, and then our heads shot back and we gazed at the single fireworks. Pink, orange, red and purple exploding above our heads. Beautiful colours and BOOM's as they collided and burst out.

A few minutes later, the fireworks had stopped; Austin and I had been talking about random things and then rain began to fall. Just in time really, it would've been a disaster if that happened just a minute earlier, on all of the fireworks. I see Austin begin to take off his jacket and within seconds, wrapping it around my shoulders. I see him begin to walk with his arm around me, taking me with him.

"Wait, what did you need to tell me? The thing you've been waiting to tell me for years?" I ask.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, it's raining and you won't be able to hear me." He babbles, creating reasons for not telling me something he's bursting to.

"I like it. I like it when it rains like this." I tell him as I hear the small patters of raindrops softly landing on the floor. I smile to myself and he smiles back at me.

"Okay, I wanted to tell you that. That-" He stutters. I still smile and then he wraps his arms around my waist, so I wrap mine around his neck. I had a feeling we were going to experience a amazing feeling in moments.

"Just tell me." I whisper.

"I love you, Ally."

_**Totally cliché at the end but anyway! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought, will Ally love him too?**_


	8. Telling Joey & Austin Moving

_**Boarding School**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_Author's Note: Hope you liked the seventh chapter! I've been planning to make that an amazing moment but I turned out to be really cliché, but I hoped you liked it anyway! Most stories I read and write just make the characters say __**'I love you'**__ as if it's nothing and I wanted this story to make it kind of a big deal like in real life relationships. Hope you found that! Sorry if it's a little OOC! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, do we have to go over this every time?_

"I love you, Ally."

"You love me?" I say, trying to rehear what he had just told me.

"I- I'm sorry. You don't. It was too soon, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say it before graduation, I'm just gonna go." He muttered as he unravelled his arms from my waist and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I call after him as I run in front of him; took his hands and entwined our fingers. "Who said I didn't love you too?"

He smiled up at me and then leaned forwards, I leaned forward too as he let go of my hands and put his right hand on my cheek. Our eyes fluttered closed and the gap between us closed, when our lips collided - I could feel everything you're supposed to.

_Sparks, cliché, fantastic, romantic, butterflies, everything_.

Everything I felt the first time we kissed, my hands flew around his neck and after a minute or two, we released, gasping for air.

He smiled as our foreheads touched our lips pecked once more, and then our hands lowered into each other's.

"Come on, let's go back to your room." He tells me as he releases the grip on one of my hands, but keeps holding one of my hands.

"But it's half eleven, guys aren't allowed in girls rooms after ten-thirty." I tell him as he just smiles and shakes his head.

"Okay then, I'll drop you at your room and we'll just talk over the phone?" He suggests and we nod at each other. So we walked back to my room and stop in front of my room door.

"You know, I never got told that you loved me." He says cockily. I smile to myself and take a small step so Austin's chest and mine were touching, our foreheads rested against each other and he smiles at me. I'm standing on my tip-toes to reach him but it's still worth it.

"I love you, Austin Moon." I say as he smiles at me and kisses my lips gently. I smile during the kiss and as we release he pecks my nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him as I walk into my room and shut the door behind me. As soon as I sit on my bed, my phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Sons?" Joey's voice answers. I hadn't heard from him since the night before prom.

"Hey, what's u-" I begin but then he interrupts me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating my best friend?" He says in a cold tone, oh my gosh, I forgot to tell my brother I was dating his best friend! I'm the worst sister in the history of the world!

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you! We've been dating since prom nearly two months ago! Oh my gosh!" I freak down the phone to him, I hear him sigh loudly.

"Listen, I'm not mad at you for forgetting to tell me because it's not your fault, he's probably had most of your time anyway, but I swear to God if he ever hurts you I will hunt him down and kick his ass."

_**(See my **__**'Friends'**__** similarity? No? Okay... sheesh.) **_

"Okay big brother, I don't think he will. You don't need to be so protective." I tell him, it's sweet he's so protective because it means he cares, but he doesn't need to hurt Austin if we have a little fight or anything.

"Your my little sister and I'm not going to let your heart get broken."

"I'm older than you." I state, I heard a small scoff as a door opened down the phone. It was probably Austin getting back to their room.

"Fine, but your still my sister and I don't want you getting hurt. Anyway, I gotta go, Austin's back. Gonna talk about you guys."

"Okay, but promise me you won't... damage him. Just talk." I order.

"Promise, love you bye." He swears.

"Love you too, bye."

We both hang up and ten minutes later, Austin calls me.

"Hey."

"Hey... your brother just talked to me about us." He says down the phone. Oh God.

"He said he'd hunt you down and kick your ass, didn't he?" I assume.

"Yup."

"Don't worry, if we every fall out or anything, he wouldn't be able to because I wouldn't tell him."

"I know, I'll see you at graduation tomorrow. Don't be upset about graduation, I'll be right beside you." He comforts, knowing I'll be probably crying in a minute.

"But, as soon as graduation's done, the next thing's leaving and then we both go home and you forget about m-" I begin to babble, but he shushes me half way through my sentence.

"Shh. We're gonna do this one step at a time. The first thing tomorrow is getting ready as normal, but twelve's don't have anything but graduation at three, so let's say just me and you walking around campus by that lake. That'll calm you down." He suggests.

"Okay, but what happens then?"

"Then we go to graduation, Trish is staying the night at our room with Dez, can I spend the night at yours? I don't want you to spend the night alone as your last day of being a twelve." He says sweetly as I look at Trish's bed.

"But that's breaking the rules, guys and girls can't bunk together."

"After graduation they can." He states, I just agree, defeated.

"But what happens the next morning?" I question, surely he can't make that sound fine.

"That will be hard, but we just go home. We keep in touch by calling and video chatting and texting. Yeah I won't be next to you but you'll have Joey. I can't make that good but I promise you that we'll have the best last days at this school."

"How can you promise that?" I ask him, how can I trust that these two days will be the best couple of days of my life?

"Because I won't let you have the worst last two days, I know I will have the best two days." He tells me.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll be with you. Trust me, I'll have the time of my life." He says simply.

"Aw. Thank you."

"For what?" He questions me down the phone.

"For being you. For being the best boyfriend in the history of the best boyfriends." I explain.

"Aw. Listen, I want to show you something. Can I just come to your room for a second?" He asks me.

"It's after hours."

"Pweaasee? For me?" He says in that baby voice. I could imagine his puppy dog face look right now. His twinkling eyes gazing up into mine, his lower lip drooping in front of his upper lip. The face I always give in to.

"Fine. But you only have ten minutes." I give in to him after picturing his face.

"Yay! Don't hang up, I'll hang up when I get to your door." He tells me, I smile at him as his voice says _'don't hang up'_.

"Okay, so is Joey still in your room?"

"No, he went to that "twelve party" after he talked to me." He told me as I heard someone approach him and say _hi._

"Uh, I'm like um, a few doors from you so I'll um, be there in a few, yeah? Bye Alls." He says and hangs up before I could say anything. Who went up to him?

I was curious and a little worried because he had ended our call ten minutes ago. I walked over to my door and opened it, putting my key into my pocket so I could get back in. I wandered down the corridor, in search of Austin.

"Austin?" I say his name in hope of finding him, I finally see him at the end of the corridor of his dorm. He was a good ten minute walk away from my room, never mind. "Austin." I repeat, but then I see that he was talking to someone with bleached blonde hair. The same bleach blonde hair that hurt my eyes, the same clothes that freaked me out. A nice top,

but then something showing half her butt. It was Natasha.

"Tash, I told you that ages ago and now we need to keep it a secret." Austin says, I quickly hide behind a wall, I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but I needed to know what this "secret" was. Is he seeing her again? What? Give me a break, I'm only human!

"I know, but it's so hard not seeing you every day because in two days everyone's leaving and you'll have to spend it all with Ally." She whines at him, what were they on about?

"We need to keep this a secret, I promise it will be better by the day we leave, I'm gonna tell her before we leave." I felt cold tears pricking my eyes, how could I have been so stupid?

"Okay, but what if she finds out before and hates you for not telling her?" I shudder at the thought of him cheating on me, no way he's doing that. But there isn't an explanation for talk like that to his ex-girlfriend, is there? No, Austin isn't that kind of guy.

"She'll get over it; I need to get to her room. I'll see you later." I heard him peck her face somewhere but as I was behind a wall, I couldn't see where. Then I saw his body walking towards my room, oh crap. How am I gonna get out of this one?

Natasha's there and Austin's gonna show up at my room and will ring me when I'm not there. Great...

What a great life I have. I have tears all down me because my boyfriend is probably cheating on me with the school slut, (STOP THINKING OF THE WORST!) I can't run off, to top it off - I have to spend every minute of my life for the next two days with him and I can't confront him about it because I'll have to tell him I was eavesdropping. I saw Natasha walk down the corridor and walk into a room, then I ran back to my room as fast as I could, and saw Austin outside the door.

"Hey. Why's your eyes all puffy?" He says as he smiles at me and places his hand on my cheek, brushing away the tears he had just caused me.

"Doesn't matter, what'd you want to show me?" I say as I open the door and stand in the doorway, facing him.

"I just wanted to say night again, what's wrong?"

"Just overheard something, that's all." I tell him coldly.

"What did you hear?" He asks me, innocently.

"You said you weren't a liar. But I guess you lied about that too." I say, with tears slowly leaking from my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I haven't lied to you since the first day I met you and you were mad and I didn't after. I promise. What're you talking about?"

"I heard you and Natasha, what's your secret?" I ask him, he face palmed and then he looked at me - defeated.

"Me and Trish are moving away from California."

"Why did you want to keep that a secret from me?" I question him, is he lying because Trish didn't say anything?

"Because I wanted to surprise you that we're moving to Miami." My eyes bulge of out my head. And the grin bigger than my face is still growing, trying to engage this amazing news. Me, Trish and Austin - all living in Miami.

"No way!" I squeal as I run up and hug him tightly.

"Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise when you were upset after graduation but I guess this works too," He says into my ear.

"Come on, you gotta get some sleep." He says as he leads me into my room, I was already in my pyjamas so he opened the covers of my bed for me to crawl into. I laid down and he tucked the covers over me.

"Goodnight. I love you." He whispers sincerely and kisses my forehead gently.

"I love you too."

Let's hope tomorrow goes easier than what I've been dreading.

I hope this chapter was good, I've gotta say it wasn't my favourite chapter but I hope you liked it! Review?


	9. Songs & Scholarships

_**Boarding School**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked the eighth chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a little OOC! Totally AU but the chapter after this is graduation.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, I wish I did. But I don't._

I was woken at the sound of Trish waking up loudly at four in the morning.

"Trish, why are you up at this time?" I whisper/shout I unlock my phone and see that it actually is 4:01AM.

"I wanna look great for graduation, I'm getting up now. Shower in ten, then do something with you until twelve and that's when Dez and I are going to the campus movie theatre. After the movie's finished I'm gonna come back here, get another shower, do my hair and make it curlier, then make-up and get changed afterwards." She explains.

"And that will somehow take up eleven hours of your life?" I ask, not believing my ears.

"The way I do it, trust me - it will take that long." She tells me as she grabs a robe and towel.

"Okay, I'm not gonna be able to sleep. Thanks. I have four hours to kill." I thank her, sarcastically as she walks out of the room for her shower. I sigh; open the curtains and take my book from my bedside table, opening the song I finished last night. I gaze at my guitar in the corner; Austin bought it for me last year on my birthday. I smile and pick it up; looking at the engraving on the wooden colour. He had written it himself.

_You are talented, one day you'll show the world. Austin xx_

He gave me it for my seventeenth birthday, when we were just friends. I plucked the strings and began to play the song I've been writing quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. I gently stroked the chords and hummed the tune as Trish walked in.

"Heya! You're _still_ up? _And_ you're writing at song?"

"When I wake up - I can never get back to sleep and I'm not writing a song, I'm just playing a song I wrote last week. I can't sing it because it's a duet." I explain as I pluck the strings once more, I wasn't scared of playing the guitar in front of Trish because she had heard me play so many times in these last few years.

"Can I look at the lyrics?" She asks me as she sits next to me on my bed.

"Sure." I say as I show her my book, opened at the page with the song on it.

"It's called _Wherever I Go_?" She asks me, smiling; I nod at her as a fine, thin tear rolls down her cheek. I've never seen Trish cry before so I didn't know what to do.

"It's about us leaving this place. Mainly about you and me." I tell her as a tear rolls down my cheek also.

"Why don't you sing it at graduation? I know you have stage fright, but Austin could sing it with you. He'd be right at your side. He won't let you crash and burn." She suggests. No, no, no, no. No.

"I can't sing in front of all those people. And the song isn't about him."

"I know it's about us two, so... what if we sing it? Not in front of everyone. But here, in this room and we film it - get it showed on the projector in front of everyone."

"Uh, I don't know. What if I mess up?" I say, trying to convince myself.

"Then we'll film it again." She tells me, I nod my head and shrug.

"I guess. But you're like an amazing singer compared to me, an idiotic fool trying to sound great. And how are we even gonna get it put on that projector?"

"I've heard you sing, you're amazing and talented. What made you have stage fright anyway?" She asks me, I hesitate to answer, but eventually I do.

"Because when I was little, I didn't have stage fright - I used to perform in front of my class and everything. I could do that, I could sing and play instruments in front of everyone because my mum was always there, watching me and cheering me on. After she died, I couldn't do that anymore, I had no woman figure to cheer me on. I don't like telling people about it. I've never told anyone other than Joey. Not even Austin knows why I have stage fright." I tell her as tears filled my eyes.

"It's okay, you'll have me. Right next to, singing with you."

"We don't have a camera. And how are we gonna get it put on that projector?" I state as I wipe my tears away.

"Dez lent me one last night, I told him I wanted to see what he got of Austin singing. And we just ask the principle to put it on, and he loves you because you're straight A's, so he'll say yeah." She said as she pulled out a video camera from her bag and gave it to me.

"Austin singing's on there?" I ask as I look through the history.

"I guess."

"Trish," I begin as I see a pineapple with sunglasses being filmed, Trish looked over to me as if to say 'what'. "This is footage of a pineapple with sunglasses..." She grabs the camera from me and gazes at the video.

"I have no words." She was speechless.

"I'm gonna go get a shower." I say so she nods at me and I grab a robe and towel, then walk out of the room.

After my shower, I got dressed into a pink sundress with a white waistcoat thing, unbuttoned of course. I brushed my hair and teeth and then sat on my bed. It was only five in the morning. That sucks. Trish had got into a vest-top with a cardigan over it and some black jeans and sat on my bed.

"You ready?" She says as she gives me my wooden-coloured, acoustic guitar.

"We're doing the video now? It'll wake everyone up and it's five, don't think _anyone_ will like us."

"Every girl is waking up around this time. Because of graduation, so we may as well." Trish tells me.

"Instead of just videoing us singing, why don't I make it into an actual video? Like at the beginning it says what we're singing and stuff, then it shows our faces and then shows loads of pictures of the twelves?" I suggest.

"Yeah, that'll be great! Dez could help you; he's amazing at making videos." She exclaims, standing up and getting what looks like a memory stick out of the drawer of her bedside table.

"Nah, I want this video to be like a surprise to them, so I'll just make one on my laptop. It'll take me a few hours and I've got enough time."

"Okay, on that memory stick, there are millions of pictures of every single twelve on there." She said, handing me the small silver-coloured stick.

"Thanks, so we're gonna sing it now. And then I'll start to make the video before my date with Austin and finish it after my date." I tell her as I put my hands on the strings of the guitar.

"Kay, so we press this button and then put it up here," She says to herself as she sets it up on the stand, pressing the record button. "You ready?" Trish asks and sits on the bed next to me, I nod and begin to play the tune. I had the first line and Trish sang the next.

_"Here we are now, everything's about to change"_

I sang, looking at the instrument with the strings moving by my hands.

_"We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday"_

Trish's angelic voice I had never heard in my life sang. I was kind of surprised about how amazing she was, I expected her to be great, but not that great. I mean we're talking chart vocals here.

_"A chapter ending, but the story's only just begun_

_A page is turning for everyone..."_

We sang together, I took the first line and she sang the next. We sang the chorus together, our voiced blended together nicely, well the nicest that my voice could sound with someone.

_"So I'm moving on, letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Wherever I go"_

Trish sang the next verse, her voice was strong and sounded very well practiced.

_"So excited, I can barely even catch my breath_

_We have each other, to lean on for the road ahead_

_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams_

_And I know your heart is with me"_

Then the chorus came again, our voices sang sturdily together - I think this is the first time I've sang with someone after my mum and felt confident-ish.

_"So I'm moving on, letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go"_

Deep breaths...

_"It's time to show the world we've got something to say"_

Trish's amazing voice sang her only line in the next verse, I had a solo part so I'm silently and invisibly... FREAKING OUT!

_"A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away_

_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday_

_We'll never fade away"_

I carried out the last note for about four or five seconds and then the guitar played alone for a few moments and I sang my next part, alone and a little slower.

_"So I'm moving on, letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be"_

And then Trish's voice accompanied me.

"_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go"_

Trish sang the next few lines while I carried out the surprisingly good-sounding note.

_"So I'm moving on, letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow"_

_"Tomorrow"_

I sang, a long note. Like echoing her voice.

_"I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know"_

_"You'll be with me, yeah"_

I sang that line alone as Trish smiled and got ready to sing the next part with me.

_"Wherever I go_

_Wherever I, Wherever I go"_

We sang, in unison. We sang the last lines together and we sounded good. Amazing.

Trish switched the camera off and giggled at me as I put the guitar back down.

"We did it! We did it!" She squealed like a five year old, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"I know!" I exclaim, this a huge smile growing on my face. "I'm gonna start the video now." I pulled out my white laptop and began to edit the video. I can't wait for it to be finished.

A few hours later, I brushed my hair again and slipped on a pair of shoes as I had ten minutes before my date with Austin. I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at my bare neck, then my mind flashed the necklace Austin had given to me. I ran over to my bedside table and opened the blue box he had given me to put it in. Then I slowly lifted the delicate silver necklace from the white cushion built into the box. After I put it on, I gazed at the 'forever' in script writing at the pendant, then there was a knock at the door. Trish answered it to reveal a certain blonde boy.

"Hey, Ally your boyfriend is here!" She exclaims, like he isn't her brother at all.

"Okay." I say as I grab my keys from the side, putting them in my pocket, when I walked over to Austin - he smiled at me.

"Hey." He greets with a growing grin on his face.

"Hey," I say back as I wave bye to Trish and shut the door after I leave with Austin. "So, where're we going again?"

"We are going to have a walk over by that lake at the edge of campus." He says to me as he takes my hand into his.

"Okay, what's the time?"

"Uh, 1:30. Why?" He tells me as he looks at the time on his phone.

"I have to finish this thing with Trish before graduation. That's all." I assure him, it's not like I didn't want to spend time with him.

"Okay." After our silent walk over, most would think it was an awkward silence. But it was the kind of silence that any person would like to share with another. A comforting silence.

When we got to the lake, we sat down by a tree. He sat against the trunk and I sat next to him, somehow after ten minutes I was sat practically on his lap. After fifteen minutes that dreaded subject came up. It started just by me asking where in Miami he and Trish was moving to.

"So, where are you moving to in Miami?"

"It's like an hour away from where you live, but I'll still see you." He tells me as we smile, him more than me because I know what's going to happen. I've been given a year scholarship to this big arts college about two hours from Miami. I have to go.

Review? Did you like it?


	10. Graduation & Beginning Of The End

_**Boarding School**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked the ninth chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a little OOC! Totally AU but this next one is graduation and their last night at Miami Coast Academy. Hope you like it!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, if I did then why would you be reading this?_

My smile dropped when I heard Austin's voice say we were going to see each other every day, because I know we're not, my heart silently broke inside my chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said as he brushed his finger along my cheek. I had to make the most of these last hours, I had less than twenty-four hours to spend with him.

"It's nothing." My voice cracked, I couldn't hurt him like this, I couldn't tell him because he'd hate me. He wouldn't want me to go.

"Come on, tell me. It can't be that bad. Just tell me, pwease... For me?" He said, pulling his puppy dog face. I could never say no to that face, until today.

"I can't. I just can't." My voice continued to crack but eventually I got out the words.

"Please, I won't be able to do anything knowing your upset. Is it just about graduation? Because after that we will all see each other because Dez is moving with us. Our parents are super close. It was his parents that suggested to move to Miami, so don't be upset about that." He tells me as his arms loosely wrap around my back.

"It's not that, but I can't tell you what's wrong." I tell him as I look down at my lap, frowning slightly.

"Please tell me, please. Please? With a cherry on top?" He was practically pleading now, I had to tell him at some point.

But not now. Not when he could easily run away and never talk to me ever again. I shook my head at him and closed my eyes tightly, I couldn't look at his frowning, upset face. But instead of his begging anymore, I felt his warm lips brush against mine. I opened my eyes after he pulled away and smiled at him.

"What was that for?"

"It breaks my heart when I see you upset, and I know that whenever I comfort you it makes you feel better. Did it?" I smiled and hugged him tightly, I breathed in the embrace still smiling broadly. But this just made it worse, it reminded me of how I'm not going to see him for the next year.

"Not really, but thanks. It's sweet of you." I say, trying to make him feel good about himself, it was true, he was being unbelievably sweet trying to make me feel good, but it didn't make me feel better much.

"Can you promise to tell me after graduation?" I nodded at him, I was going to tell him before graduation because when they announce my name their going to say the name of the college.

"I'm gonna tell you before graduation, otherwise you're gonna find out before. I promise I'll tell you before graduation." I swear as I get off his lap and sit next to him, then he shuffles and puts his head on my lap. I automatically start playing with his flopping blonde locks.

He closed his eyes and smiled because the sun kept getting in his eyes, we stayed like that for half an hour, just talking about random things like any couple in high-school should. My phone began to ring after that half an hour so I got my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Austin was now looking up at me intently, he obviously wanted to know who was on the phone as usual.

"Hey, have you nearly finished your date because it's two and we need to be at graduation by ten to three. You need to finish that video and..." Trish's voice said down the speakers.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be back soon. We're just by that lake." I interrupted.

"Can you like be back in fifteen?" She asked, shouldn't she be with Dez at the movies?

"Yeah, when's your date with Dez?"

"In ten, but you need to finish that video. Promise me you'll finish the video."

"I promise I'll finish it." I promised and then we said our goodbyes, but I couldn't help but think of why she sounded upset as I hung up but kept my phone in my hand. I wanted to put a picture of me and Austin on it.

"Who was that?" Austin asked me, his head still laid on my lap so he was looking up at me, I smiled and looked down to his face.

"Trish, wants me to go back in ten. But can I get a photo of us first, I want to get one of you and me and Trish and Dez to put on my wall at home." I ask him as he sits us smiling and nodding.

"Sure. But we'll still see you every day," He says as I click onto the camera on my phone. "You want me to take the picture?"

"Yeah, thanks." I say as I give him my phone and tell him what button to press.

"How many do you want?"

"Two, one of us just smiling and then I'll kiss you cheek on the other." He smiled at me and then he put his arm around my back and turned the phone around so the lens was facing us.

"Smile." He tells me as he smiled widely, the goofy grin I saw when I first met him, then I smiled also and he clicked the button down to take the picture.

After he took the picture, he turned the phone around and showed me a really cute picture of us smiling together.

"Awh, that's so cute." I tell him as he turns the phone back around so the lens was facing us again. He put his finger on his cheek and tapped it, signalising me to kiss it. I rolled my eyes playfully and leant in to kiss his cheek, and then he pushed the button down and at the last moment he turned his head so I accidently kissed his lips. When we pulled away, I playfully hit his arm.

"Hey!" I snapped while smiling. I had to say I'd rather kiss him on the lips than on the cheek but still.

"What? You can't say you didn't want that to happen." He said, still smiling broadly at me. I laughed quietly and stood up. There's that ego again.

"I've gotta go, you staying here?"

"No, I'll take you back to your room. I'll come for you at quarter to three; we could walk to graduation together?" He suggested as he stood up and gives me my phone back.

"I'd really like that." I tell him and put my phone into my pocket, we started to walk back after bumping into about ten people. Not helping the time issue.

Five minutes after, we actually got back to my room. We stopped outside the doorway before, just to say bye as usual.

"I'll see you at quarter-to, yeah?" He told me and I nodded my had, smiling.

"Yeah." I said as I pecked his cheek and turned to open the door. When I unlocked the door and walked in, Trish practically attacked me.

"Whoa!" I said as she dragged me to my bed and threw my laptop at me.

"Finish the video, we have half an hour to finish the video, get ready for graduation and be at graduation!" I could tell she was freaking out, but she was in a robe and her hair was curled, ready.

"Okay, okay. It'll take me five minutes." I tell her, calming her down. I had spent hours on it before my date with Austin so it doesn't matter.

"Okay well, hurry up!" She snapped at me as she began to do her make up at the dressing table.

I clicked onto the movie maker document and finished the video, even if I do say so myself, I loved it. I added the picture of Dez and Trish from prom night. I even found the one of me and Austin dancing at prom, and I put the one of me and Austin on. On the last seconds, I put on a picture of every twelve and then it faded back to me and Trish singing. I think it turned out really well; I uploaded it onto the memory stick and gave it to Trish.

"Finished." I told her as I passed her the small stick.

"It only took you five minutes."

"I told you it was nearly finished. It's in the folder with the picture of you and Dez in." I said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks. Get dressed, we have twenty minutes." I nodded and walked over to my wardrobe, pulling out a t-shirt and a skirt.

"Are you not doing your hair and make-up?"

"Uh, I guess. Why?" I ask as my phone rang. I answer, stupidly forgetting to look at the ID. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie." My Dad's voice replied, making me happy and excited.

"Daddy! Hey! Are you on your way?"

"Listen, sweetie. I can't make it, I called Joey and he said it would come better from me than from him to you. I'm sorry, it's just the plane got delayed and I won't be able to get there until ten." He sounded apologetic, but that didn't stop the sadness in my voice.

"Oh, it's okay. I mean, it's just graduation. I mean, it's not like anything special. I'll call you later."

"Okay, love you sweetie."

"Love you too, I'll see you when you get here."

"I love you, I wish I could be there." He says as I sigh and hang up.

"Hey, what'd your dad say?" Trish asked me as she sat next to me, already dressed for graduation. I couldn't help but hear the hint of sadness in her voice - not sympathy, sadness.

"That he can't make graduation and will see me when I get home and something I have to tell people before graduation. What's wrong with you?" I ask her, genuinely worried about her.

"I've got this um, scholarship for a college in Miami and I have to tell you, Austin and Dez. How'd you think they'll take it?" She asked me, mumbling at the beginning but I could still hear her perfectly well.

"Well, I have to tell them the same thing," Her face looked up and she gave me a confused look. So I explained further. "I've got this year scholarship in this big professional arts college in Miami, I have to go. I just have to, and I have to tell them all and Joey before graduation because it's gonna be announced. Where's your college?"

"It's this big arts one, called _Miami Professional Staging_." She said as she stood back up, dragging me with her over to the dressing table.

**(A/N: I don't know if it's a real college, I made it up.)**

"Me too! That's the one I'm going to, but how am I supposed to tell Joey, Austin and Dez?" I tell her as she passes me a mascara stick.

"I don't know, but can you tell Dez after I've told him, you can tell Austin first though." She said as I gave her the mascara stick back and stood up, only to be stopped; sat back down by her and given a lip gloss wand.

"Thanks, but how do you think he's gonna take it?" I ask her as I wiped the moist light pink coloured part of the wand over my lips.

"He'll be okay, but don't lie to him." She tells me as I give her back the lip gloss wand, he put it back and then we both stood up and heard the door get knocked. It was either Austin or Dez.

"I got it," I say and make my way over to the door and open it to reveal a certain red-haired guy. "Hey Dez, Trish it's Dez," I greet and allow him to come in. "I'm gonna go meet Austin, I gotta tell him something." I tell them both as I grab my phone and keys and put them in my pockets.

When I got to their room I knocked on the door, usually I would've just unlocked it but I didn't want to walk in on Joey in his underwear. You only make that mistake _once_, trust me. _I still have nightmares about that night_. _***Shudder***_

Joey answered the door and I smiled at him straight away.

"Hey, did Dad call you?" I nodded and he hugged me and then stepped aside, allowing me in.

"Hey Alls." Austin greeted me as I walked over to him quickly, hugging him tightly. He seemed surprised at first but after a while hugged me back.

"Hey."

"Everything okay?" He asked me as we released from the hug.

"I have to tell you something." I tell him as Joey walked over to us.

"I'm gonna go get to graduation, don't be late." He tells us, since when am I _ever_ late?

"Okay, bye." I say and then he left.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" Austin asked me and took my hands from my sides and slipped them into his.

"I've got a scholarship." I tell him, his face froze, like he was paralyzed.

"What?" He stammers, like he was pained. I couldn't believe I had decided to tell him this now, not earlier when the time was right but like ten minutes before graduation.

"I've got this year-scholarship for this big arts college in Miami. It's like ten minutes from my house. Called _Miami Professional Staging_. I knew you wouldn't wa-" I rambled on and on.

"You should go to the college." He states, making me surprised.

"What?"

"You should go, it's all you've ever wanted. You've wanted to be a singer since you were three. You deserve this. Yeah, I want to be a singer, but I haven't worked as hard as you to pursue that. You need to go there." His glossy eyes glittered in the light as my phone went off, but I ignored it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. He almost immediately kissed me back and his arms flew around my waist. I felt everything, like the first kiss we shared.

When we released, Austin took my hands again and walked me over to the doorway.

"We should go to graduation, let's go."

"What about this scholarship?" I ask him as we walk out of his room, hand-in-hand.

"You're going to the college and I'm visiting you every single weekend." I smiled at him as we walked down the hallway and began to walk to the main field with him.

When we got there, we spotted Dez, Trish, Joey and some girl I've never met in the corner of the field.

"Hey." I greet as e and Austin approach them, still hand-in-hand.

"Ally! Joey!" I heard a familiar voice call our names, it couldn't be. Is it-

"Daddy?"

"Surprise!" My dad said, showing jazz hands. I smiled and giggled at him as Austin released the grasp he had on my hand and I ran over to my father.

"Hey." I whisper in his ear and when we release, he hugs Joey who had walked over to us. I went back over to Austin, who I wrapped my arms around in a side-hug. I heard Joey and Dad's voice getting louder meaning they were coming towards us.

"Okay, so who's everybody?" Dad said instead of greeting anyone.

"I'm Dez. Hi!" Dez exclaimed as he waved like a two-year-old.

"I'm Trish, excuse him he's got... problems..."

"Okay..." Dad said awkwardly as he moved over to Joey and that random girl.

"I'm Jennifer, I'm his friend." Jennifer introduced, Dad nodded and shook her hand and then made his way over to me and Austin.

"I'm Austin." Austin greeted and smile his million-dollar smiles.

"And..." Dad said, signalising for me to tell him what we were.

"We're dating." I explained to him as he shook Austin's hand.

"Nice to meet you, son. You been a good boyfriend to her?" Dad said, embarrassing me. Just like old times, huh?

"Dad!" I snapped as he rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, he's a great boyfriend." I say truthfully as I smile.

"Parents and teachers please take your seats. Students, please come and put on your robes, then take your seats." The principle announced and then the adults murmured as they walked over to their seats. We all walked over to the racks full over the red graduation robes by a teacher, Austin took the one with his name label on the hanger, Trish did the same and then I found the robe with my name label on it. After, me and Austin walked over to the caps where I found the cap with my name label on it.

"You got everything?" Austin's soft voice whispered into my ear. I nodded, shaking slightly. He wrapped his arm around my back and pecked my cheek. "It's okay, shh." He comforted as he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Teachers, parents and guardians, meet your 2015 graduates!" The principle announced as our class began to walk onto the stage. Not only I was scared about graduating, now I have to get on a stage and see the video of me and Trish singing that I think may faint. Great.

After our class sat in our seats, I was sat next to Trish and Austin. We chose where we sat, this is how it went with us...

Jennifer|Joey|Dez|Trish|Me|Austin

It was specifically how I imagined my graduation to be when I was a little girl, me sitting with my best friends and boyfriend as my dad watches me with a proud look on his face. The only thing missing that I used to wish for my graduation when I was little was my mum with my dad.

But for some reason, I think she is here, she's watching me, Joey and Dad from up there. Yes, it might have been cruel and unfair to have her be ripped out of our lives at such a young age but she was watching over us and she had done everything to get the name of the best mother in the world.

"Grade twelve, I can safely say that every single person at this school will miss you guys. We've been through a lot and even after all we've been through, I can't believe I'm going to say this but I am going to miss you guys too." The principle says into the mic, I didn't know what he meant but I'm guessing Austin did as he smiled.

"You okay?" Austin whispered, leaning closer to me so only I could hear him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, barely audible but he could hear me.

"No, you're not." He tells me as he takes my hand and holds it in both of his hands. I smiled to myself at how much he knows me, he knows me better than I know myself.

"I know. How long can he talk?" I asked quietly - barely a whisper - referring to the principle.

"And now, on the screen behind me will view a video of Patricia De la Rosa and Allyson Dawson singing a song Allyson Dawson wrote called _'Wherever I Go'_, and the video was also put together by Allyson Dawson." I sunk into my chair, shaking rapidly. Austin looked over at me, surprised and then noticed how scared I was and began to stroke my back, he knew not to touch my hands or face or anything. He knew he could only touch my ankles, knees or back because otherwise I will go all karate on him.

_"Here we are now, everything's about to change,"_ I sang in the video, oh God.

Trish took my hand, comforting me silently. Because she knew in exactly four seconds I will go into freak mode. 3, ... 2, ...1!

**! !**

_**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! KILL ME! I AM ABOUT TO BE SHOWN SINGING TO THE ENTIRE GRADE! IN FRONT OF MY DAD, IN FRONT OF JOEY AND AUSTIN! OH MY FREAKING GOD! AUSTIN WILL HATE MY SINGING! OH JESUS! KILL ME!**_

Trish sang her line as she whispered into my ear.

"Your amazing, calm down."

Austin took hold of my hand and kissed it gently.

"You are an amazing singer. Calm down, there's no reason to be nervous." He said to me soothingly as the picture blurred into pictures of grade twelves.

The next few minutes passed like decades, just dragging on... Why did I make this song so long?

_"We'll never fade,"_ I sang in the video, the long note approaching me. And.. _"Away..."_ Wasn't too bad, now it goes back to us singing **KILL ME!**

It just showed the guitar, Austin smiled.

"There's the guitar that I gave you." He whispers into my ear making me smile broadly. I heard our voices sing the chorus again in a slowed tone, I had calmed down slightly but I was still shaking. After that the song finished within about forty seconds.

"Let's give that a cheer and now, for your diplomas!" He called into the mic as the adults clapped. One by one he called our names up, giving us our dipolmas.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone had got their diplomas and some random guy was giving a speech. After the boring speech of what felt like a century, we threw our caps in the air like they do in all those movies and ran around the school like retards. That's was I call a good graduation.

About ten minutes after running around, Trish and I went back to the room to pack Trish's bag to sleep in Dez's room. Apparently, according to Austin anyway, Joey isn't sleeping there either. Joey's sleeping over at Jennifer's. I don't know what the deal is with her and Joey, are they dating or what?

"So, where are you going to pack everything of yours because we're kind of leaving tomorrow, if you didn't realise..." I stated awkwardly referring to all of her things still around the room.

"I'm packing now, that's why you're helping me, silly."

And a long painful hour later, we had finally finished packing her stuff, all I had to pack is my toiletries tomorrow. Then we heard a knock at the door, my first thought was Austin, but then thought it could be my dad or anybody. Trish answered it to reveal our boyfriends, she stepped aside and allowed Austin to come in; waved bye to me and left with Dez.

"Hey," Austin greets me as he wanders over to me. "You okay now?"

"I'm good," I tell him as I kiss his cheek softly. "Thanks." I say quietly as I look down.

"For what?"

"Just for being you these last few days."

The night flew by, we had an amazing time together, just laughing and joking around. Like we used to before all this senior stuff got put on our shoulders. Joey stopped by at about seven, congratulating me on the video of me and Trish. We sat and talked about the video - making me get nervous but it was over with half an hour.

It's already one, usually I'm asleep by now but as it was the last night, I'm gonna make it count. We were both sat on my bed, leant sat up against the wall - his arm around me and my head was laid against his shoulder. We were both kind of bored; he gazed at my bedside table and picked up two small photo books. He put them on my lap and I realised he had picked up my only two scrapbooks I had made the first one of everyone and the second was just of me and Austin. He picked up the one of him and I, looking at the label on the front.

_Austin & Me :) _

It was in my handwriting, script, flowing handwriting, I've never really liked my handwriting but I guess it looked nice when it was on the scrapbook. He smiled at the cover and saw how it was decorated, it was covered with cut out red hearts and cut out pictures of us that somehow Trish had got hold of. He awed and smiled at the cover, slowly opening to view the first page to show a large picture of us, crooked to fit the page and taped to the bottom was some yellow line paper.

_29/12/12 Happy Birthday Austin :) _

**(A/N: That's actually Ross Lynch's birthday, he plays Austin on Austin & Ally if you didn't know.)**

Was written in my script handwriting, it had been Austin's birthday and it was great. It was a Saturday so we spent 11AM-3PM just us two and then we were joined by everyone else and at the end of the day I gave him his present.

Austin flicked to the next page to show five pictures on angels, surrounded by about seven heart doodles. I remember making that page, it was about two weeks after I realised I had a crush on him.

"When was this? I don't remember seeing this book before." Austin's soft voice tickled my cheek.

"It was around January in eleventh grade." I say back, staring at the pictures.

"When did you start to like me?" He asked.

"It was a couple of weeks after this photo was taken." I told him.

"You liked me for that long?"

"Uh... maybe?" I say, realising what I just said. He obviously didn't like me back then; he probably didn't even like me as a friend back then.

"I started to like you in eleventh grade too." He said, breathing his words into my cheek. After he was finished, he pecked my cheek gently.

"Really?" I said, stunned at that. I couldn't believe that, he was dating Natasha then, he didn't like me then. "But you were dating Natasha."

"You mean I was dating her, or getting screamed at by her every day for hanging out with you?" He had a point, but I still didn't believe he liked me. I refused to believe I wasted two years of my life just liking him while watching him and Natasha date. I wouldn't believe that.

"I refuse to believe that you didn't love that freaking teenage model." I said, exaggerating that she was a model but she wasn't far from it. She had the hair, the body and the face plastered in make-up. The only thing missing was the cameras.

"One, I loved her for the first month or two, but after that she got over the fact I was her boyfriend and starting screaming at me for the little things I used to do that _'annoyed her'_. Two, she isn't a model, who would want to see a model plastered in make-up with a dress the size of my finger?" He explained, he did love her but after she started shouting at him, he got over it. It was weird hearing from a boy what he thought of girls with dresses the size of a peanut and a face full of make-up.

"Oh, uh I don't know... maybe the magazines, reporters, teenage guys, teenage girls, p-" I rambled but he stopped me.

"Not me. I wish they'd find models like you. Beautiful on the inside and out, the kind of girl that you won't find applying make-up every ten minutes of your date. Not the kind of girl you'll see with football players, but the kind you'll find with certain hot blonde guys that love them very much..." I giggled at his compliments and references to me and him. There's that ego that I had to love, no choice about it.

"Let's put this thing away and do something, you know like normal eighteen year olds would do on their last day." I say as I take the book from his lap and put it in my suitcase along with the other scrapbook. It broke my heart knowing that tomorrow I would have to end everything with him.

**:OO Ally's going to dump him tomorrow? I'M SO EVIL! I hate myself! Review!**


	11. Holding Back & Bathroom Breaks

_**Boarding School**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked the tenth chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a little OOC! Totally AU but this next one is kind of just a filler, but the next one is their goodbyes and last night.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, but I if I did Auslly would've happened by now..._

"Hey, what's up?" He asks me, stroking my cheek with his index finger gently as he smiled at me.

"N-Nothing." Damn you stutter, I thought I'd got rid of you in seventh grade!

"Okay... I totally believe you." He tells me sarcastically as I smile, trying to forget the fact within hours he'll hate me.

"Let's go somewhere, do something." I suggest as he nods at me.

"Where's Joey?"

"Joe? He's with _Jennifer_." I said, putting emphasis on Jennifer.

"What's their deal? Are they dating or something?" Austin asked, we think so alike.

"Saying that, that's what people used to say about us." I state, making him laugh lightly.

"Yeah, whatever," He says as he rolls his eyes. "Like that makes us crazy."

"Apparently it does, so we can't say much. We were like that for like two years. They've only been like that for about two weeks." I defended, we should give them a break, if they played their cards right, they'd end up together like me and Austin, but they had a matter of hours to do that before they both go home.

"Still, but we had years to do what we did, they have a night to do what we did." Then, my phone decided to ring just to take time away from my night. I pulled it out and answered it, silently cursing whoever it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie." Dad's voice answered.

"Oh, hey Dad. What's up?" I asked him, what was so important?

"I just wanted to remind you to pack your things because we're leaving at twelve tomorrow."

"I've already packed everything," I tell him, making me look up a Austin whose chest I was leaning on. "Anything else?"

"Am I interrupting or something? Seems like you're busy." He asked me through the phone speaker.

"Well I'm just with Austin in the room, trying to spend time with him before we leave." I reply, knowing he won't like the fact I'm hanging with Austin alone.

"Your alone with him? All alone in the room?"

"Yes... why?" I ask, knowing what he meant.

"Because you could, you could... never mind. Don't do anything stupid, bye Ally."

"Bye."

With that, we both hung up the phone.

"Your Dad?" Austin asked me, I nodded at him and he continued. "What'd he want?"

"To remind me to pack and then he wanted to see what I was doing, went all Dad and told me not to be stupid." I explain, I know he had no idea what _"went all Dad"_ meant, I presuming that's what he was gonna ask next.

"Went all Dad?" Bingo, that's how well I know him.

"Went all protective and that." I explain to him, but he still didn't get it - you could tell by his face.

"Not to be stupid?" ... Oh ...

"Uh... not to like do anything stupid."

"Like..." He went on.

"You know what that means, you're just being mean." I snap at him.

"I know." He laughed at me, so I hit him in the chest.

"You. Are. So. Mean!"

"Hey! No hitting! Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me!" He said, referring to the fact I was hitting him a million times.

"I hate you."

"Aw, I love you too." He said and pecked me cheek, like I had just told him I loved him.

"Oh... Shut up." I said in awe at the beginning, but then spit back at him.

"Come on, you know you love me really..." He said smiling at me, I point to the door.

"What makes you think that?" I ask, crossed arms with my foot tapping in time on the ground.

"Because a few weeks ago, you told me you loved me and you said you liked me like two years ago... That's something..." I rolled my eyes and stood near the door.

"I'm going to see Joe, wait here." I said as I walked out of the door.

I wandered down the hall and pulled out my phone, a tear dropped onto the screen. I moved my finger across the screen to remove it and ran into the bathroom, Trish was in there. She obviously noticed there were tears and my cheeks because she ran over to me and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She said in a high-pitched tone.

"I can't do it."

"You can't do what?" Trish asked me, putting her phone into her pocket and I did the same.

"A-Austin. I- I can't hold him back. I'm gonna go to college a-and be in his way of dating other girls. I - I can't do that to him." I cried.

"Hey, hey, hey. You are not going to hold him back, he loves you. Do you know you're the only girlfriend he's had that he's told he loves?" I looked up at her, he told Natasha didn't he? "Truthfully." She adds, making a little more sense. There's no way in hell I was the only person he had ever loved.

Then my phone rang, I pulled it out and answered it.

"H-hello?" I stammer, anyone could hear I was crying but hopefully it was just Joe or Dad.

"Alls? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Austin's voice was worried and he asked questioned rapidly.

"I-I'm fine, j-just in the bathroom." I closed my eyes shut to make the tears leaking from them, silent.

"I'm coming to get you, are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" I could tell he was like freaking out.

"I'm fine. It's okay, um, stay in the room. I'll see you in five, okay?" I say, trying to avoid stuttering.

"Okay, but when you get back we're talking about this."

"Okay, love you, bye." I say, about to hang up.

"Love you too, bye." He told me, I put the phone back into my pocket after lightly pressing the hang up button, I think it worked, and walked over to the sink and wiped my eyes. Trish stood next to me and looked at me in the mirror.

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"Me." I answer straight away.

"And what do you see when you look at this?" She asks as she pulls out her phone and shows me an image of a perfect, blonde boy with hazel eyes anyone could melt into. Austin.

"I see someone who deserves better than to be held back by me." I tell her, gazing at the image in front of me.

"I see someone who loves you too much to let you go, so ending it isn't an option. He won't let you walk away hating him. He'll want you to love him when you go, he'll want to do what all those movies do, he'll want to hold your hand and slowly release it as your dad drives you off. He loves you too much to let you walk away without him being able to hold until the very last minute." She told me as she brushed her finger under my eyes. I heard a beep from my phone inside my pocket, it confused me but I shrugged it off, and then I whispered Trish something back.

"Who said I would hate him when I walk away? Who said I wouldn't love him when I walk away? Who said I don't want all those things? What I am saying, is that he deserves better than to be held back by me." I say and then leave.

"Ally!" Trish shouts after me. "Promise me you won't end it today," I nodded. "Thanks, I don't want my little brother's heart to get broken."

**(Austin and Trish were born 29 December, Austin – 10:30AM, Trish – 10:20AM  
Joey and Ally were born 29 November, Joey – 9:01AM, Ally – 8:49AM)**

"It's okay, I'll break mine instead."

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for any mistakes you might have found. Review?**


	12. Choices & Phone Calls

_**Boarding School**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked the eleventh chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a little OOC! Totally AU but this next one is their last night and don't worry, it's happy.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, but I if I did Auslly would've happened by now..._

I walked back to the room and unlocked the door to reveal Austin pacing. What the hell?

"Austin? What's wrong?" I ask as I close the door behind me and put my keys on my bed with a fake-smile to hide all the miserable things I'm feeling inside. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "Are you okay?" I say as he releases from the hug and cups my face with his hands, messing my hair up but I didn't care - it was like three in the morning.

"Y-You know I- I love you, r-right?" He stuttered as he continued to cup my head and mess my hair up. Wait. He was stuttering? Austin's never nervous, what's happened in the space of ten minutes?

"Yes, you tell me every day. What's brought this on?"

He held my head and kissed my cheek gently, I smiled as I felt his lips brush against my cheek.

"I-I heard you and Trish." He states, I shook my head and pulled out my phone.

"When we were in the bathroom?" I ask. He couldn't have heard us. I threw my phone onto my bed and shook his hands of me.

"Y-yes. You think that y-you're holding me back. Y-you're not. Y-you're not. You won't." He said as he took my hands and slid them up so he was holding my arms.

"I know but when you're in Miami surrounded by beach babes when I'm at college, you'll feel different." I assured him as I rubbed his hand softly.

"No I won't. Where have you got the idea that I _don't_ love you? I'm in love with you, I have been since the tenth grade! Please don't leave like this. I-I love you, see this on your neck, I gave it to you the night I told you for the first time." He said, plead and hope glimmered in his eyes. A tear began to roll down my cheek.

"I love you. But I love you too much to let you suffer." He shook his head and cupped my head with his hands again.

"Life makes love look hard, the stakes are high, the water's rough but no matter what, I will always love you. Only you. Next year, after you're at college, we'll be together 24/7. And when you're at college, I'll see you every weekend, I promise you, you _won't_ be holding me back."

"Okay." I reply straight away, his face lit up and gazed up at me with a huge grin.

"What?"

"Okay, I believe you." I explain.

"Enough so you won't break up with me tomorrow?" He asks me as he places his hands on my waist.

"Enough so I won't break up with you, _ever_." I tell him and he smiles broadly at me.

He was a few inches higher than me, I smiled up at him and he leant down towards me, his eyes fluttered closed - as did mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, I breathed in the embrace as we both leant in towards each other and closed the gap between us. After two seconds his hands went around my waist and mine went to his head, I played with his blonde locks. I grinned against his lips as we kissed and he did the same, after a while, we both released, gasping for oxygen. Damn our lungs. Damn that oxygen we need to live. As I pecked his lips once more, I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. He seemed surprised at first, but wrapped his arms around my back and hugged me back happily.

"I'm gonna go wipe my eyes, nothing to cry about now," I say as I walk over to the door. "I'll be back in two."

"Okay, I'll see you in two... hey that rhymes! Haha!" Aw, he's so childish but I love him anyway.

I went into the bathroom and wiped my eyes, then I rang Trish.

"Trish, come to the bathroom! Gotta tell you something! Hurry! ... I don't care if your busy with Dez, get in the bathroom! And _ew_!" Then I hung up, ignoring her complaints as she was "busy" with Dez. I really did not want to hear about that, no just no.

About a minute later, she showed up in the bathroom.

"What?" She asks me, looking confused.

"I'm not breaking up with Austin." I tell her, and then her face lit up.

"Really? Why'd you change your mind? This is great!" She exclaimed at me as I smile at her.

"Because he heard us and convinced me why I wouldn't be holding him back and how he loved me and not anyone else. So I'm not gonna end it, I'm just gonna keep dating him and hope it works out." I explain as I smile and remember how we'd kissed.

"That's great! Now we're both gonna be able to say to guys at college _'sorry guys! We're taken...'_ Hahaha! It's gonna be so fun!" She exclaims as she threw her arms around me.

"I gotta go, he wanted be back five minutes ago. See you tomorrow!" I say as I run out of the bathroom door.

"Bye!"

When I got back to the room, Austin was on my bed on his phone.

"What'cha doing?" I ask him as I sit next to him and peck his cheek.

"Just listening to what you were talking about in the bathroom earlier." He says to me as he locks his phone and puts in into his pocket.

"Just then?"

"No, before when you were crying." I nod at him and then look him up and down.

"Are you not gonna get in your pyjamas?" I ask as it is 5:30AM and I'm gonna get some sleep before having to get up in two and a half hours.

"Yeah, right. Be right back. Left them in my room." He tells me as he walked out of room.

I sat up on my bed and then my phone went off.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone speaker, wondering who would call me at this time.

"Ally?" I recognized the voice but couldn't name who it was. And then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is this?" I say into my phone as I open the door to reveal a very cute-looking Austin, more than usual, his floppy blonde hair was all messed up while he was wearing a soft blue onesie **(A/N: That is an all-in-one pyjama suit If you didn't know)**, footed, he looked adorable. When he smiled at me, I kissed his cheek and let him in. When he walked in I saw on the back it had _'Cool Story Bro!'_ on the back in the same font and style as the Toy Story logo. I smiled at the sight of it, and then he put his hood up, to make him look even cuter, if that's possible. I forgot that I was on the phone to Mystery for a second.

"Ally?" The voice repeats, Austin looks at me with a confused look and walks towards me, putting his ear next to mine to ear the conversation.

"Yeah, it's Ally. Who are you?" I ask as Austin scrunches his nose up in confusion.

"My name is Isabelle. I'm Natasha's sister," My heart stopped beating. She had a sister, I can only hope she's sane. "I heard you were dating Austin Moon, her old boyfriend. Is this true?"

"Yes, why? Austin looked over at me and sat down on my bed, propping himself up with pillows.

"I want to tell you that I'm not insane. She hasn't been bothering you, has she?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Not recently, but she used to. Why?"

"I just wanted to tell you not to give up on you and Austin, she does this with all of her exes and after she cased their new girlfriends away, she cheats on them. I hate my sister. I think she's a waste of space. Really glad she's going to college next year." She tells me and then I'm paralysed yet again.

"Oh... wait. What college is she going to?"

"_Miami Professional Staging_. I can't wait!"

"Huh?" I say in panic! This can't be happening! Nonononono!

"She's going to _Miami Professional Staging,_ why what's wrong?"

"I'm going there!" I exclaim in worry.

"Oh... is Austin?" She asks, what difference does that make? WE'RE IN A CRISIS HERE!

"No, he's going every weekend to visit me and Trish though."

"Okay just stay away from her and you'll be fine." She advised me as Austin sat up, trying to overhear the conversation.

"Okay, I'll just stay away from her. How did you get this number?"

"I took Natasha's phone and got your number." She states, Natasha has my number?

"Natasha doesn't have my number."

"Yeah she does, it's under _BF-Stealer_." Mature... real mature. _Boyfriend-Stealer_? Really?

"Well I didn't give it to her, unless Austin did." Austin shook his head at me, which scared me more, if Austin didn't give it to her then who did?

"I dunno. Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you some other time, bye." Isabelle said and then I said bye back so we both hung up. I put my phone on charge by the dressing table and then sat next to Austin, who was sat against the headboard, I didn't really sit against the headboard, Austin had his arm around my back so I snuggled into the soft material that he calls his pyjamas. I used to have an onesie but I used to always get too hot in the night and ended up into shorts and a vest top, even in the winter. That still confuses me...

He smiles as he sees my position and kissed the top of my head. I slowly slid my arm around his stomach and my eyelids suddenly felt really heavy and after moments, drooped down closed.

**That's that end of this chapter! The next one is goodbye. I think I might make a sequel, only if you guys want one that is. Tell me in a review?**


	13. Scrapbooks & Surprises

_**Boarding School**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked the twelfth chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a little OOC! Totally AU but this next one is the first part of goodbye. **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, but I if I did Auslly would've happened by now..._

When I opened my eyes, I felt cushiony material against my face then I remembered the entire night. How Austin and I had slept and the phone call, how I had promised him not to end things because I wouldn't be holding him back. I smiled at the thoughts of it, and then I remembered in a few hours I would be gone. I began to try and sat up and saw that mine and Austin's hands were connected, I smiled yet again as I saw that Austin was fast asleep, I giggled silently at the look of him. So beautiful, in a manly way of course. I slowly removed my hand from his gentle touch and stood up, still smiling at the sight of him.

I went over to the pile of clothes that I laid out for myself last night, all I have to pack is my toothbrush, phone and phone charger.

I took the clothes to the bathroom and changed, brushing my teeth afterwards. Then, I remembered my phone charger as my phone went off. The bad thing was it woke Austin up.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie." Dad answered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, did he have to ring? I know I'm leaving today.

"Just wanted to wake you up because we're leaving in two hours." He had to remind me, didn't he?

"I know, do you have to remind me? I've been up since half-nine."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours. Bye." He says so I smile.

"Bye Dad." Then we both hang up. I slid the phone into my skirt pocket and looked over to Austin who was now standing up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," I greet. "Tired?"

"Just a little," He says. "You know, I just rub my eyes for dramatic effect. You know what I mean?" I smiled at his sarcasm.

"Mornin'. You hungry?" I ask him as I walk over to him.

"Not really, you?" I shook my head at him and then peck his cheek. "You are such a tease."

"How am I a tease?" I ask, genuinely wondering what I did to make me a tease.

"You always kiss my cheek." He explains, leaning down to kiss me but I back away quickly.

"Go brush, Morning Breath." I tell him so I smile, I've got to admit that was kind of tease-y, but before I was not teasing him.

"Awhh!" He moaned.

"Go!" I tell him, pointing to the bathroom.

I went inside and then I told him I was going to wake Trish and Dez, just for fun really.

"Okay!" He calls from the bathroom, with his mouth full of toothpaste. Charming, huh? Don't I know how to pick them?

I went out and picked up the key after me, I made my way down to their room and knocked on the door. A tired looking Dez answered it.

"What in God's name do you want at this time on a Saturday?" I smile at how tired he must be.

"To wake you two up, it's ten and you both are leaving in a few hours. So, TRISH GET THE HELL UP!" I say calmly, but yell into the room to wake Trish up. I heard shuffling so I smiled and walked away, on my way back I heard someone say my name.

"Ally!" I turn around to face a certain brunette that Austin hated.

"What? Oh hey, Dallas." I greet as I carry on walking, allowing him to walk with me.

"I need to tell you something before you leave."

"Aren't you leaving today?" He shook his head at me.

"I'm taking a teaching course here."

"That's cool! Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" I ask him.

"I wanted to tell you something before you go, it probably won't make a difference but I think you should know."

"Okay, tell me then." I say as I approach the door of my room.

"I'm in," He starts and I unlock the door as he says. I see Austin on my bed and he stands up smiling at me. But when he sees Dallas his smile drops. Dallas didn't see anyone other than me in the room, I guess, because he was looking at the ground and continued talking. "Love with you." I froze as I see Austin's fist clench.

Seeing his face, angry, something I'd never seen on Austin before. I walked over to him quickly, but his eyes were fixed on Dallas. After about ten seconds, Dallas looked up and saw Austin, Austin shook his head. I looked down at his fist, I put my hand over it and fingers in between the spaces in his.

At first, his hand refused my fingers and stayed put but after a few seconds, the sturdiness loosened and allowed my fingers to go in between his. I stood on my tippy-toes and pecked his cheek, letting him know I loved him and not Dallas. I turned to face the brunette in the doorway, awaiting a reply from me.

"I'm sorry Dallas, I don't love you. Sorry." I say to him, still having hold of Austin's hand.

"Oh, okay. I see you're already taken by... uh. That." I knew Austin was struggling not to say or do anything, but I guess he kept his calm for me.

"Goodbye." I say, trying not to sound very mean but he had just badmouthed my boyfriend, what was I supposed to do?

He walked out of the room and Austin smiled at the sight of it.

"I've got a surprise for you." He tells me as he pulls me in front of him so I'm facing him.

"What is it?" I ask, a smile forming on me as I see the Austin I love, the happy and excited Austin.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

"But you know I hate surprises! Please just tell me." I beg.

"Stand in the hall, and I'll get it for you. It'll take literally two minutes."

"The hall?" I ask, glancing at the door, confused.

"Yeah, wait out there. I'll get it for you, can you wait two minutes for the surprise?" I nod slowly as I walk out of the door.

Waiting in the hall felt like centuries but turned out it's only been thirty seconds... I hear loads of shuffling and movement, but tried my best not to get impatient. Eventually the door opened but Austin wouldn't let me see inside, he pushed the door into his side so I couldn't.

"Can I see now?" I ask, oh screw it. I'M IMPATIENT, GOT AN ISSUE?

"Not yet, turn around." He orders politely. I turn so now my back is to him and something covers my eyes, like a normal person, I tense and flinch. Natural reflex.

"Relax, it's just me." Austin's voice whisper into my ear, I can't help but shiver by the feeling of his hot breath on my cold ear and neck.

"Oh, why are you covering my eyes?"

"It's a blindfold, and I want it to be a complete surprise when you take it off." He explains as he takes my hand and slips his arm around me as a guide to show me where to walk. I hear him open the door and he leads me inside. After he took me to somewhere in the room, he untied my blindfold and I opened my eyes, first it was kind of black because my eyes had been shut for a while but when my eyes adjusted it was amazing. Beautiful. Magical.

The walls had pieces of strings with small golden pegs holding up hundreds of pictures of us. On my bed was a middle-sized wrapped gift and a wrapped present in the shape of a rectangle that was large and I looked over at Austin, my hands had covered my mouth in surprise. I thought he would probably just take me to a river and have a picnic or something that happens every day with couples, but he must've spent weeks finding these pictures and getting them together, attaching them to the string with the shiny coloured pegs.

"How did you?" I gasp at him, still shocked at how much effort he must have put into this.

"Open these." He tells me as he sits on the bed, motioning the presents at the end of the bed. I sat down next to him at picked up the rectangular shaped gift, wrapping in red gift paper. I opened it slowly and carefully in case it was fragile inside to reveal a large brown coloured book, it was upside down so I turned it the other way around to reveal it was a scrapbook. It was a scrapbook about 4cm thick, the top half of the cover had pictures of us on it, pictures from tenth grade, this must've taken him years to make. There was another three pictures along the top half of the book, all crooked in different ways but all in a line. I smiled at the cover, not looking up from it. On the bottom half was,

_'Me And You' _

It was in Austin's handwriting, written on a ripped piece of yellow paper. The writing was quite large so it took up the entire bottom half, except the bottom centimetre.

Between the bottom of the book and one centimetre above the bottom of the book was some space, but he had written,

_Austin & Ally o Austin & Ally o Austin & Ally_

Along the bottom, but instead of blank o's he filled them in to look like full stops but in the middle. I gazed at how much effort he must've put into this.

"Do you like it?" Austin asks as I open to the first page, a picture of us in tenth grade, we were pulling funny faces at the camera. Trish took the picture, I remember that day. It was funny as hell, you needed to be there to understand but it was utterly amazing. Utterly. Oh my God, the cows on the field. Austin, Dez. Haha! They were harassing that poor cow, riding it and everything. Poor little thing.

"Like it?" I repeat him. "I love it." Along the side of the page had big handwriting but it was quite flow-y. If that makes any sense what-so-ever. It read,

_Years To Remember _

I smiled at the sight, again. Then Austin put the other present wrapped in blue gift paper on top of the scrapbook.

"Open this one, you'll love it." What could be better than this amazing scrapbook that must've taken him years to make?

I gently open the present to reveal a white box, it had the _Apple_ _**(A/N: I don't own the company)**_ sign on the bottom, it's not. No, it couldn't be. I turned the box the right way up to reveal what it was. He couldn't of.

"An iPad? How did you pay for this?" I gasp, gazing at the box, showing a picture of the _iPad._ In bold black letters at the top read,

_iPad2_

I couldn't believe he'd done this, a scrapbook _and_ an iPad? My God. I'm gonna look like the worst girlfriend ever, only getting him one thing and a really small thing.

"My Uncle works at the _Apple Store_ and called me to see if I wanted it. He told me he was selling it for twenty quid so I got it for you. I thought, when you were at college we could Skype and stuff." I smiled at the thought and set the white box containing the most expensive thing ever inside on my bed. I walked around the bed to Austin, I cupped his face and my eyes fluttered closed, as did his. The gap between us closed and we kissed, gently but passionately, soft and sweet but rough and ready. When we pull apart, we smile at each other and I keep smiling as I thank him.

"Thank you. I love them." I say as I walk over to the bottom of my wardrobe to get his gift.

Amazing how two eighteen year olds suit so well together, and feel so good together. I felt safe whenever I was a round him, it killed me to know I wouldn't have that for a year, but I'll see him every day, but I won't be with him. I'll hear his voice every day, but I won't hear him next to me. I won't be able to feel him, but I'll be able to see, hear and talk to him every day. I hope this is worth it. Giving up seeing him every day, I still have to tell him you can only visit at the end of semester.

"Here, it's nothing compared to your presents but here. I think you'll like it. But you got me these amazing presents-" Austin interrupted me by putting his finger on my lips. I gave him the square box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper and he smiled at me.

"Hey, if it's from you, I'll love it," He says as he pecks my cheek. "And you wrapped it in yellow!" He exclaims like a two-year-old, noticing how I'd wrapped it in his favourite colour paper. I nodded and smiled at him and he opened it to reveal my gift.

"A dog whistle and the scrapbook you made?" I nod as he smiles at me and cup my cheeks. "I love them. Thank you."

"Hope you liked them, took me ages to think of what to get you. That's the best I could do." He picked up the dog whistle from inside the box and looked at the silver.

"You engraved it?" I nod at him.

I nod at him as he reads what it says in script handwriting engraved into the silver metal.

_I Love You :)_

"I love you too." He says in response as he cups my cheek with his hand and pecks my lips softly.

I smiled at him and peck his lips quickly once more before walking over to my dressing table where I had put a pair of ear-rings and a necklace to wear today. I picked up the pair of silver heart studs and slipped them into the holes in my ears. Then I picked up the silver necklace Austin bought me, the flashback of when he gave it to me replayed in my mind as I did the lock up at the back of my necklace and straightened the 'forever' pendant. When I walked back of to Austin, he stood up and his face lit up.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you!" He exclaims as he stands in front of me and stares at my collarbone where the necklace laid, that's when I noticed he was wearing the dog whistle I gave him seconds ago.

"Yeah, I thought it would remind me of a happier time with you, instead of just upsetting times when we say goodbye later." I tell him as I look at the necklace on my neck.

"Hey, we're not thinking about that, so are you all packed now?" I look around the room and put the scrapbook Austin had made gently on my suitcase, I was going to carry that and then put a few things still out into my suitcase.

"Yeah, what'cha wanna do now?"

"I've got it all planned out, we just need to go somewhere. Come on, let's go." He tells me, slipping his hand into mine and entwining my fingers with his.

"Okay, but does it have to be a surprise? Can't you just tell me?" I beg him as I grab my keys and phone from the side and put them into my skirt pocket.

"You might not like surprises, but I love surprising you." He tells me as he opens the door for me and we wander down the halls and make our way out of the building, along the way we see hundreds of students crying, saying goodbye to their high-school friends, their high-school life, their high-school dreams. It killed me to know in a hour and a half, that would be us. To distract me from my thoughts, Austin stands in the middle of my tracks, wrapping a bandanna over my eyes as a blindfold.

"A blindfold? Again? Really?"

"Really. Now, this way." He tells me as he wraps his arm around my back and holds my hand tightly like he did before, directing me in the right direction I hope.

"Watch your feet, going down a hill. Ready... now. Steady..." He advises as we walk, most people were 'awing' at us, well that's what it sounded like anyway, while some parents voices were murmuring _'remember when we used to do that?'_ or _'I remember when that was us' _or I even heard one parent saying, _'aw, that boy is just like you were when you were his age, Frank'_. I really hate people watching me; I really do truly detest it. But I couldn't see them looking at me, so it's okay I guess. Austin's breath tickled the back of my neck as I head him whisper something.

"I know you hate people watching you, we're nearly there." I smile and carry on being led to the "surprise" by Austin.

Then I heard an adult really freak me out, _'look how much that effort that boy must've put into that for that girl.'_ More effort? Great. Now I'm gonna be the worst girlfriend ever, literally.

TAKE THIS BLINDFOLD OFF MY HEAD!

"Are we nearly there?" I complain, he chuckles at how impatient I am but then rubs my back lightly and caresses my knuckles with his fingers.

"About three more steps." We walk about five more steps and then he sits me down on something that feels like a swing. I hear birds chirping loudly and fish swimming. Then he undid my blindfold to reveal the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Oh my gosh..." I say in surprise I knew he was planning to do something but this was amazing.

**Review? This was kind of a cliffy but hope you liked it, the next chapter is them actually saying goodbye. **


	14. Rivers & Goodbyes

_Boarding School_

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

_Author's Note: Hope you liked the thirteenth chapter! Sorry if it's a little OOC! Totally AU, I am SO SO sorry for the long wait, but here it is!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, but I can dream. _

It was the river he took me to while he was dating Natasha, we were both upset. I had just got a phone call telling me that my beloved Auntie Caroline had been involved in a car accident and to make it worse, we didn't know if she was going to make it or not. And to top that off? It was the anniversary of my mother's death. Let's say I wasn't having the best of days.

Austin was upset because Natasha ad been treating him differently lately, and he just got told by Madison White in our year that she saw Natasha making out with Bruce in the year above.

We both felt like crying and I could tell he was trying to put on a straight face for me. I was the one who could make him laugh when he knew he was about to cry.

He took me here because he knew what I was so miserable about; it was a small grassy area with a tree with green leaves growing swiftly on the branches. On one of the branches were two ropes that connected to a small plank of light brown wood as a swing. About two metres from the tree, was a beautiful lake, making sounds of fish swimming and the bubbles from the movement of the water.

We went there whenever we were worried or sad about something, but only together. The only time I went there alone was when I was really down about Austin and Natasha. They kept hanging around with me together or not at all, it was never just Austin and I. That was the only time I ever went here alone.

"Do you remember when we first came here?" Austin asks me as he stands next to swing. I was sat on the small plank of wood, swinging slightly because of the soft wind, and because of the fact that he kept moving the ropes back and forth.

"Yeah, we were both really upset and needed to get away from it all. Remember when you pushed me in the lake and a fish swam _into_ my mouth?"

"Oh my God! That was the funniest day of my life." He laughed as I got up from the swing and pushed him onto the swing.

"It was horrible! I nearly drowned! I couldn't swim!" I exclaim as Austin kicked his legs backwards and forwards, making himself go higher on the swing.

"Yeah whatever, but you live in Miami and you can't swim? That's ridiculous and I helped you out afterwards! Then I taught you how to swim the next month, so it turned out fine." He tells me in defence as my phone beeped at me for what feels like the millionth time today.

I pulled out the phone and unlocked it, clicking on the message.

"It's not twelve yet, right?" He asked me, I shook my head and read the message.

_Dad: You have 30 minutes, Love Dad. _

"We have half an hour, and that's it." I murmur. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Allyson Dawson?" A formal feminine voice replied.

"Yes. Who is this?" I question the voice on the other end of the phone.

"I am a receptionist at _Miami Professional Staging_. We are calling to inform you that you have been given the two-year scholarship, instead of one year. Our computers mixed you up with another girl named Natasha. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused." The voice explained to me, is that Natasha, the horrible Natasha?

"Oh, okay. That's okay, but can I call you later and tell you if I can take the option? I need to talk to my dad and my uh... friend about it first." I say back, not knowing whether to say boyfriend or not.

"Yes, that's fine. We'll expect your call later today?"

"Uh, yeah. Either later today, or early tomorrow." I tell the woman.

"Okay, we'll talk to you later, Miss Dawson." She replies.

"Bye." I say as I hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Austin asks me as he sits down by the tree, leaning against it, he patted his lap - signalising for me to sit down there.

"Receptionist from the college I'm going to." I reply as I sit down on his lap, he put his arm around me to sturdy my position.

"What did she want?" He asks and kisses my cheek.

"She told me that I've been given a two year scholarship. I can tell them no though; I'll do that because otherwise I'm only gonna see you like ten times in two years. People can only visit at the end of each semester."

"You are going and I'm going to see you every single end of semester. I want you to have a music career, because you're capable of that. And you deserve it as much as I do, more actually. So you're going and you're gonna conquer your stage fright, get famous and then the two years will fly by." He tells me as he rubs my thigh gently.

"But, I will only see you like ten times. I can't do that. I can't be away from Joey for that long either. I'll go for a year."

"No, you're going for two years, I'm gonna drop Trish off at college so I'll see you then too. And we can talk and call and video chat with your phone and that iPad I got you. You're going to make a career of yourself, a music career because you're talented. You're the most talented person I've ever met." He tells me and kissed my temple softly.

"Then, I guess I'll go but can I just not think about it for the moment and just enjoy these last," I begin as I unlock my phone to reveal the time. "Thirteen minutes with you?" He nodded as me and pecked my lips.

"You do realise every single person in this area are staring at us, right?" He says as I smile and nod my head.

"Of course I do."

"And you realise that I know you're freaking out silently, right?" I nodded my head and giggled, even at the toughest of times, he can still make me laugh.

I smile lastly as I saw my Dad walking along the path of school. I kissed Austin's cheek softly, cupping my hand on his other cheek. He smiled at me and kissed my lips, it broke me to know this would be the last few minutes with him. When we broke apart, everything got to me and before I knew it, tears were slowly leaking from my eyes. Austin noticed this straight away and his finger immediately stroked underneath my eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Hey, none of that. I thought we weren't thinking about that." He tells me as he strokes my cheek gently; I close my eyes, letting the tears leak out of my eyes silently.

"I know, I-You can't just not think about it though, I mean. Look at us now, in about ten minutes I'm gonna crying my eyes out and waving to you through a car. You-You can't tell me you haven't been thinking of that since we got down here. Since you woke up this morning, since you-" He cut me off by kissing me, softly on my lips. He gently grazed my arm with his hand and cupped my cheek with his other hand. I couldn't help but smile against his lips, and he did too.

I felt his smile against my smile too. For some reason, when I'm kissing him all the problems float away. When we pulled apart I was still smiling, with my red puffy eyes still wet and well, red and puffy.

"That's a good way to tell me to shut up." I say as I peck his lips once more and then my phone rings, I sigh and answer it. Whoever it was, I am mad at them, I don't care who the hell it is, even if it was the _freaking _queen.

"Hello?" I snap.

"Well, nice to talk to you too. Sweetie, go grab your things from your room and get Joey, we're leaving in about three minutes." My heart sank when I heard those last six words. Three minutes? Oh my God. I'm gonna die. I am actually going to die in the space three minutes.

"Okay, fine. Goodbye." I continue to snap and hang up the phone.

"You okay?" Austin's soft voice asked me.

"I'm going to get my things and leave. Kill me?" I say as I stare at the ground and stand up, off of Austin's lap so he can stand up. I begin to walk away but he shouts after me.

"Hey! Wait up!" He calls as I stop and turn around. "Do you really think I'm letting you carry that amount of stuff by yourself?" I smile at his sweetness as he continues. "I think you need Mr Boyfriend to help? With these biceps, I think you'll be fine." He says, pointing to his "biceps". There's the ego.

"Oh really, do you now?" I say to him, one hand on my hip while the other down at my side.

"Yes, I do." He tells me as he smiles broadly at me and pecks my lips.

When we got to my room, I only had a carry-on and two suitcases, not counting the scrapbook which I was carrying. I had put the iPad into the carry-on, the only other thing in there was my laptop in the red laptop case.

"Hey, what's this song in your book? The title's _My Crush_. When'd you write this?" Austin asked me as he flicked through my book.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book." I tell him slowly as if I was talking to a two-year-old, very sternly. I snatched the book from his hand and put it in the carry-on with my laptop and the iPad in.

"Answer the question, when'd you write this?" He says, does he think I wrote it recently? Ooohh. Never seen a jealous Austin before. This should be fun.

"Aww. Your jealous." I tease him as I sit down on my bed, forgetting about leaving at all.

"No I'm not. When'd you write it and who's it about?"

"About a year ago and you." He smiles as he sighs out of relief.

"Can I hear it?" He smiles.

"Tell you what, if you're right about this college, and I get over my stage fright - I'll perform it. And... you were _so_ jealous!" I exclaim and crack into laughter at the end of my sentence.

"What? No, you can't make me wait that long! And I was _not _jealous."

"Yeah, I can make you wait that long. It's _my_ song and I can show who I want, when I want. And can you honestly look my in the eyes and tell me that?" I say, squinting my eyes at the end.

"Okay," He begins, moving closer to me and locks eyes with me. "I was not j- I was not j- Fine! I _was_ okay? What's the big deal?" I giggle at him and then my phone went off. AGAIN! I knew it was Dad telling me to hurry up but I couldn't be bothered to look at it, but I did yell at it.

"I'm hurrying! Sheesh." Austin laughed at me and helped me up from the bed and pecks my cheek before taking both of the suitcases and carries them to the door. I walk over to the corner, where the wallpaper corner was slightly hanging off. Where Trish and I had written something about a year ago, I lifted the wallpaper and Austin crouched down next to me.

"What'cha doing?"

"Writing something." I tell him, pulling a pen out of my skirt pocket.

"What'cha writing?" He asks me as I write down,

_Austin & Ally, Trish & Dez, Joey & Jennifer. :) _

Austin smiled at me and I flattened out the wallpaper, this room has being the scenery for so many amazing memories, happy, sad, angry, or just plain funny. Austin stood up and took my hand.

"Come on, it's time to go." I nod as I put my pen back into my pocket before standing up.

"I know." I murmur and pick up both of the carry-on's putting them both on the same shoulder, carrying the scrapbook Austin made me in my other arm. I head towards the door, but taking my key and putting it in my pocket. I'm keeping this key, I don't care. I am keeping this key.

Austin and I made our way to the front gates, I got out my phone, it was hard but I did it.

"Hello?"

"Joe! You have literally about forty seconds to get you and your bags to the front gates, Dad's waiting and you know how Dad gets!" I whisper/shout.

"Oh right... Is there any plates around?" He says, referring to a childhood memory of our family game night.

"That was _Pictionary_! Now get your butt down here! Where are you?" I exclaim.

_**(A/N: I don't own the game, Pictionary.)**_

"With Jen. I'll be right there."

"Now!" I say as I hang up the phone.

"Two questions... one, where's Joey and two, what the _**HELL**_ happened at _Pictionary_ in your house?" I laughed at him as I look down the road for Dad's car.

"He's still with Jennifer. Should be here in exactly, 3, 2, 1..." I count as Joey and Jennifer approach us.

"Hey guys! Dad here yet?" I shook my head as Austin laughed at my preciseness. Then Dez and Trish approach us.

"Hey, thank God your still here!" Trish greets as Dez waves at us like a two year old.

"Trish? What're you doing here? I'm gonna see you at college anyway. And that's tomorrow."

"I don't care, I'm still gonna wave you two off." Trish begins and then turns to Joey. "What's the deal with you two though?" She asks, referring to him and Jennifer.

"We're friends." Joey explained.

"Oh... right. _Friends_, I get it!" Trish says, putting air quotes at 'friends'.

"Trish, we _are_ just friends." Joey mutters as I saw Dad's car pull over to the curb about six or seven metres from the main gates. We walked down there and Joey and I put out bags in the back of the car, it had the roof down so we didn't actually open any of the car doors. Dad looked at us to say "hurry up, I'm getting bored here," and we nodded in reply. Everyone had sort of forms a semi-circle shape thing. It went, Dez, Trish, Jennifer and then Austin.

I went to Dez and Joey stood beside me.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I'm actually going to miss your weirdness." Dez smiled and then we hugged, like people do.

"So, I am gonna see you after college, right?" He nods at me as we break apart and I step to the left so I'm in front of Trish, we immediately hug despite the fact we're going to the same college tomorrow. I heard Dez and Joey say their goodbyes but I couldn't hear them.

"I'll see you tomorrow, but still. NOOO!" She always made me smile, even at the saddest of times, like best friends are meant to.

"See you tomorrow." I say as I step to the left again so I was stood opposite Jennifer.

"I don't really know you that well, Jennifer-" I began.

"Call me Jen."

"Okay, I don't really know you that well Jen, but you really make Joe happy and I think you're gonna be around for a while. Am I gonna see you again?" I ask as I smile.

"Yeah, I live about five minutes from where you and Joey live." She answers with a smile.

"Well I've got a feeling you're gonna be around for a while so I guess I'll see you after college." I say with a smile and give her a small hug, and then Dad called me over to the car, told me to straighten one of the bags in the back. I put it back into the car so it was straight and then went back over to them.

By that time, Joey had said goodbye to Austin and was about to say goodbye to Jen. Trish and Dez had walked down the street a few feet to give them privacy, here's what I've been dreading for like ever.

Saying goodbye to Austin.

I slowly walked over to him, not looking into his eyes, or even his face. Just the ground. If I look at him, I know it will be too much and I'll burst into tears. He put his index finger underneath my chin, and pushed my head up gently, making him look into his eyes.

"Look at me."

"I can't." I stutter as I close my eyes to prevent seeing him.

"Please." He says as I open my eyes, to see him, inches from me.

He brushed his lips against mine and our eyes fluttered closed, my hands held the back of his neck, while his cupped my cheeks. When we released, that was when I realised that was the last time I'd ever kiss him. I'd never feel his lips against mine for about two years. Unless we kiss when he visits.

A tear trickles down my cheek, then another, and another, followed by another ten and before I knew it, I was full on crying. Austin kissed my cheek and wiped some of the tears away with his thumb.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow." He tells me, trying to make me smile.

"Yeah, f-for like f-five minutes then n-n-not for fourteen weeks." I mutter as he takes my hand and puts his palm against my palm, putting his fingers in between the spaces of mine.

"We have now, then we have that time tomorrow, and then we'll video chat, call and we'll text and everything." I could tell he was trying to make me smile, but now, he couldn't. This is going to be the worst five minutes of my entire life. I saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away.

"I'll miss you." I whisper as he kisses our hands, which were still collided.

"Me too. I love you." He whispers into our hands.

"I love you too. Are you sure I'm not holding you back?"

"Positive." He says with a small smile, a glint of tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes and a single tear dripped down his cheek.

"Come on, we're going now." Dad's voice tells us, making my organs spin in circles around my body.

Austin lowered our hands and walked over to the car, opening the door for me. I sat down inside, not letting go of our entwining hands.

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He tells me as he kisses our hands once more, closing his eyes while doing it. Even though he was putting on a straight face for me, I could feel tears on my hand leaking from his eyes. I wiped away the tears frequently dripping down my face with my sleeve of my spare hand.

When Austin lifted his head from our hands, he crouched down so he was the level of the car. His eyes were red and puffy from how he had been crying, and now he's forcing himself not to. I've only seen him cry twice before, hardly ever.

"It's alright, you can cry." I say, knowing he's forcing himself to keep his eyes dry.

"I love you." He breathed out as he kisses my lips gently.

The car engine turned on and slowly began to drive off.

"I l-love you t-too." I struggle to get out, as Austin walks with our car, we were still connected by our hands. Then when Dad sped up, my fingers slipped away from his.

"Miss you already!" I heard him call, I turned my head to see his face, wet cheeks, red eyes, lips quivering and silently crying with his hair ruffled up.

Then I heard his dog whistle, the one I have him a few hours ago, engraved with _I Love You._

"I love you too." I whisper, tears streaming down my face, dripping onto my legs.

**Review? Sorry it's kind of short, decided the next chapter's going to be the last and then there's gonna be a sequel. :) **

**It might not be very long, just maybe one or two chapters of college, one of something else and maybe even a family scene... You never know with me. :)**

**Sorry this was kind of sad, but they'll see each other in the next chapter. I'll update soon, please review!**


	15. College & Calls

_Boarding School_

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Summary: Ally's Dad is sending her and her twin brother, Joey, to a boarding school as he is having to be transferred to Tulsa due to his job, and Ally and Joey don't want to go there. She will make friends, face drama, and will she face love too?_

**_Author's Note: Hope you liked the fourteenth chapter! Sorry if it's a little OOC! Totally AU, I am SO SO sorry for the long wait, but believe it or not, this last chapter is really hard to write! Oh, sorry for making you guys' sad with them saying bye, but that was kind of the reaction I wanted. So thanks :)_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, but I can dream, right? Copyright 2012 ©_

I rolled out of the bed at my house, in my room, not rolling out of my bed in my home - you see, home is where you are surronded by those you love, and those who love you.

For me, that was boarding school. I had my best friend - Trish, her boyfriend - Dez, who was basically my little brother, despite the fact he was like three months older than me, I had my actual brother - who I didn't miss because he's in the next room - Joey, and his girlfriend - Jen, who seemed really nice.

And finally Austin, my best "guy" friend for a long time, and then he's the best boyfriend a girl could possibly ask for.

I'm leaving to go to college in about an hour, so yeah, I'm never gonna make it on time.

_"AALLLLLLYYY!_ WAKE UP!" Dad shouted from downstairs, I muffled a _'ugh, coming_', not that he heard that at all, but whatever.

I opened the wooden wardrobe in the corner of my room, there was one outfit in there - my dad put it in there yesterday for me while me and Joe went out and got pizza. One pepperoni - Dad, one cheese and tomato - Joe, and one hawaiian for me.

I got dressed into the white vest-top, and black skirt and the little cream-coloured flats of mom's. She had freakishly tiny feet, like me. After that, I realized my throat was like a desert, so I grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand beside the bed and took a sip as my phone beeped.

_Austin: Hey Alls, just wanted to say i miss you xx see you in about an hour xx love you_

Awh, see? Exibit A, best boyfriend EVER! :D

_Me: Hey, I miss you 2 xx yeah, looking forward to seeing you. love you too xx_

_Austin: :)_

I looked at the cold water in my hand and remembered how I woke Joe, Dez and Austin up that time.

**(A/N: Reference to Chapter 3 when Ally woke up Joey by yelling, and Dez woke up, then Austin fell off the bed.)**

Smiling, I wandered into Joe's room and poured the water on Joey, and he still didn't wake up.

Phhftt. Heavy sleepers.

I screamed his name in his ear and he finally awoke, I told him to wake up as it was now fourty-five minutes until we had to be there, and it's a good ten-minute drive from here.

I went out the room, and brushed my teeth, after putting the glass back in my room, then brushed my hair. Then put y small apply of make-up, just a tint of blush, a few strokes of mascara and a thin line of eyeliner, with a small amount of lip gloss.

And, don't worry, I remembered to make the eyeliner and mascara waterproof, and then I remembered to pack them in my carry-on. Then I put on the necklace Austin gave me when we exchanged out "I Love You"'s.

I went downstairs, with my last carry-on and put it on the floor gently, as it had a photoframe Trish got me for my birthday last year with a picture of me and her inside.

I grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard and sat down on the couch.

"Excited?"

"For what?"

"College!" My dad excaimed at me.

"Oh, right, yeah." I say uneasily, I am excited, to get over my stage fright and stuff - but I'm more excited about seeing Austin, Trish and Dez again. God knows how I'm gonna last an entire semester without Austin there. I barely lasted a day.

"We're gonna set off in five, is Joey re-"

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Joey greeted, as he wandered through the door in a basic white t-shirt and black jeans, and a pair of white high-tops.

"Uh, whatever you can eat in under five minutes."

"I'll eat when I get back."

Those five minutes passed in centuries and then Dad clapped his hands.

"Okay then, let's get going."

I picked up one of carry-ons and got my one of my suitcases as Joe picked up the other suitcase, while Dad had my other carry-on, I told to be careful with it as it had the scrapbook Austin gave me, and the iPad he got me inside, and the car key, obviously.

We put my stuff in the trunk of the car, but I got the important carry-on back out and decided to keep it on my lap.

That drive also went by slowly, and then we pulled outside the college.

**_Miami Professional Staging..._**

I got my carry-on and got out the car, leaving the boys to get my bags.

Shoot me, I saw Trish's mom's car!

I ran inside and then saw Trish out the corner of my eye, the small Latina ran towards me and hugged me. Austin saw me next and then kissed the top of my head, hugging me.

Then Dez walked through the door, and Trish went to see him , so that left me and Austin.

"Hey, hey, hey," Austin whispered into my ear, "No crying today. We had a lot of that yesterday. Now we're excited for you to get to go to college."

I nodded inside his chest, and when we pulled away, his stroked my cheeks with his thumb, wiping my salty tears away.

His pecked my lips.

"All better." He told me, with that million-dollar-smile of his.

Dad approached us and kissed my head.

"Hey sweetie. Oh, and Justin, right?"

"It's Austin, Dad." I corrected him.

"Hello, sir."

"Oh, yes, Austin! That's it, sorry I'm awful with name."

"Okay, um, Mr Dawson. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Ally - I'm going to the main office to find out what room you're in." I nodded as he walked away and then I stood on my tip-toes and kissed Austin.

He kissed me back, obviously, and then Joe came in and when we pulled away, he scared us since he was like an inch away from us.

"GOD! Joey! You scared the cheese out of me!"

"Yeah, dude!"

"Sorry, Sons - Y'no, it might be better by making this..." Joey began, and then looked down at him wrist watch, "One and a half minutes you have together by talking, not sucking each other's throats out."

Ally rolled her eyes and smirked. "Jen's over there." And, like a shot, he was gone. We both laughed as he ran off to her, and then he kissed my forehead.

"So, you want me to go to the main office with you? I'll get your bags." I nodded along as he took my hand in his as I picked up the suitcase from my feet, and then my carry-on as Austin took my other suitcase and other carry-on.

We wandered down the hall, following every sign that said "This Way To The Main Office", still hand-in-hand.

They reached the office, and they went up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, my dad's already signed me in. Can you tell me where my room is?"

The formal looking woman in a sharp, white shirt with a jacket - shoulder padding - with was black, and a black pencil skirt. She lowered her glasses down her nose and looked at us with piercing eyes. She typed my name into the computer quickly and handed me a booklet.

"Room 102. East Wing. You'll have one roommate, she isn't there yet. Follow the signs. And you are?" She told me, and then asked Austin.

"Oh, no, he's my boyfriend - he's gonna help me get my stuff into my room."

"Okay, fine. In the booklet is your schedule, camous map and a list of all the teachers here."

I nodded as me and Austin left and began to follow the signs to room 102.

When we got there, Trish ahd already text me asking what room I was in, and she text me asking where the main office was.

The room was a basic one single bed in one corner, and a double in the middle of the room, we had put all my things on the double, there was a bathroom connected in the right-hand corner, two nightstands, two wardrobes and two stacks of drawers. The walls were painted a dark cream colour, and there was a brown, soft carpet. It was a nice room.

The time passed quickly, and soon enough our hour had gone. That's when Dez and Trish decided to walk in. My dad had already dropped off my other suitcase.

"Hey, Ally, are you in this room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Me too!" Trish squealed, hugging me tightly dropping all her bags.

"No way!" When we released from the hug, a teacher came in - saying that people dropping people off had to go now. We all nodded, as she left, and Trish hugged Dez, and I kissed Austin.

A tear rolled down my cheek, but he brushed it away.

"If I'm not gonna see you for sixteen weeks, I want to remember you happy, not sad." I nodded as I hugged him tightly.

"I love you, and I'm really gonna miss you." I told him, as a whisper in his ear.

"I'm gonna miss you too, I love you too. So, I'll call you tonight. Before I go to bed. And you can cry then, because I know I will." He murmurs into her ear, before kissing her temple.

"Okay. I'm gonna go, but this is a see you later, I'll see you in a couple of months. I love you." And with that, he pecked my lips and left.

(A/N: I'm just gonna skip to the night - sorry for the skip.)

That night, as he promised Austin called me.

"Hey."

"Hey Alls. I miss you. It's weird being at home."

"I know, I didn't like it when I was at home either, it's better being away. Like at MCA, and now at MPS. So um, how's your family? Never met them but I bet their happy your back." I say, trying to make him feel a bit better.

"I told them about you, and that your in college, and they really want to meet you." I laughed as he told me.

"Tell them the second I get back, I'll meet them."

"Sure. Oh, yeah, guess who rang me today?" He asked me excitedly.

"Who?"

"Jimmy Starr!"

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Yeah, he wants me to send him a demo. But I haven't got a song of my own to sing. What am I gonna do?" He says to me.

"Oh, I could video chat you an upbeat song, and you could make that into a demo. And I've gotta go. Love you too. Bye."

And with that, I plugged in my phone, and fell asleep.

**The sequel should be up soon. Hope you liked this chapter! Review!**


End file.
